C K
by sosonim
Summary: Aku tidak pernah mengira Kyuhyun lah pria yang aku cintai. Aku mengakuinya. Kyuhyun X Sungmin /GS/DLDR. Discontinue!
1. Chapter 1

**C . K**

.

.

Kyuhyun X Sungmin

Other cast

.

.

Rated T/? | GS | Typo(s)

.

Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik saya, karangan saya, dan ide saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama member super junior dan group lainnya untuk kepentingan cerita ini.**

.

.

Don't like don't read.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah memasuki musim hujan. Suhu kota Seoul sekitar 12 derajat Celcius. Langit sangat gelap, tapi belum turun hujan. Aku merapatkan mantelku mencoba melangkah lebih cepat. Hari ini aku ada kelas pagi, aku berharap dosen Kim terserang flu atau apapun itu agar kelas diliburkan , atau setidaknya dibubarkan lebih awal.

Kelasku berada digedung empat lantai dua. Aku mengambil fakultas sastra yang aku yakin dulu aku sedang mabuk saat memutuskan itu.

Tidak banyak yang mengikuti kelas dosen Kim. Hanya 20 orang termasuk aku. Aku memilih duduk didekat jendela di bangku ke empat dari depan. Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa bangku kosong di barisan depan, tapi itu tidak membantuku bertahan sampai kelas berakhir.

"Sungmin!"

Aku mendongak.

Eunhyuk berjalan menghampiriku. Ia meletakan tasnya di meja didepanku, seolah-olah dua meja kosong ini memang sudah disiapkan untuk kami.

"Kau sudah membaca pengumuman?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Pesta akhir tahun di majukan!"

Itu hampir terdengar seperti sorakan. Ia tersenyum lebar, matanya berbinar. Jari telunjuknya ia letakan di dagunya. Mungkin memikirkan sesuatu seperti, gaun apa yang akan ia pakai, model rambut apa yang paling cocok, dan hal-hal konyol lain yang ada di kepalanya.

Aku hanya menggeleng heran.

Kami memiliki banyak perbedaan. Eunhyuk cukup terkenal dikampus dan mempunyai banyak teman. Sementara aku, sepertinya aku mempunyai masalah dengan yang namanya bersosialisasi.

Eunhyuk menyukai keramaian. Dan aku, aku menyukai suasana yang sepi, tapi bukan kesepian tentu saja.

Entah kenapa Eunhyuk bertahan denganku. Dan konyolnya lagi, pernyataan itu seharusnya ditujukan padaku.

"Mengapa kau diam saja?"

"Memangnya aku harus apa?"

Ia mencebikan bibirnya. "Jangan bilang kau tidak akan datang."

Aku mengangguk. "Tepat sekali."

"Ini pesta akhir tahun pertama kita, bodoh."

"Entahlah, aku hanya malas memikirkannya sekarang."

Sekarang, besok, dan seterusnya. Aku tidak menyukai pesta.

Eunhyuk memutar matanya. Tidak ada lagi yang kami bicarakan, sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing. Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menyikutku, aku mengira dosen Kim sudah datang. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak langsung membalikan bangkunya, pandangannya malah tertuju pada meja paling belakang di ujung kiri. Bersebrangan jauh dengan meja kami.

"Kau tahu?" Ia melipat tangannya diatas meja. Mulai bergosip. "Ku dengar Victoria mengajak Kyuhyun ke acara pesta akhir tahun nanti."

Pesta.

Lagi.

"Lalu?" Aku bertanya. Bukan penasaran, hanya bersikap sopan.

"Lalu Kyuhyun menolaknya." Ia tersenyum lebar. Eunhyuk tidak begitu menyukai Victoria. Jadi kabar seperti ini tentu saja membuatnya senang. "Aku senang tertanya otaknya masih berfungsi, dan menolak ajakan perempuan sok cantik itu."

"Victoria memang cantik, Hyuk." Aku menimpali, wajahnya terlihat tidak suka.

"Oh ya?" Ia mencibir.

"Kyuhyun juga tampan." Aku hati-hati menoleh padanya dan ternyata Kyuhyun sedang melihat kearah kami. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak memperhatikannya. Mata kami bertemu, satu kalimat yang ada dikepalaku adalah, ucapanku tidak salah.

Kyuhyun memang tampan. Tingginya sekitar 180cm. Kulitnya putih, dan rambutnya berwarna coklat tembaga. Banyak perempuan dikampus yang mengincarnya, termasuk Eunhyuk. Tapi karena sikapnya yang terlalu dingin, kurasa mereka mundur secara teratur satu persatu.

Sepertinya pria itu juga memiliki masalah dengan yang namanya bersosialisasi, sama sepertiku. Ia jarang berkumpul dengan teman-teman yang lain. Lebih sering menyendiri. Eunhyuk bilang mungkin kami berjodoh, dua manusia anti sosialisasi.

Aku langsung menyumpal mulutnya dengan kertas saat itu.

"Kyuhyun tampan, Victoria juga cantik. Bukankah mereka cocok?" Aku mengulang kalimatku. Berpura-pura menulis sesuatu di bukuku menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah. Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa cuaca dinginlah yang membuatku seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun tampan tentu saja. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada perempuan di kampus ini yang cocok dengannya."

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

Kurasa Eunhyuk benar.

Tidak lama kemudian dosen Kim datang. Kelas berubah menjadi hening. Hanya dosen Kim yang berbicara. Aku sedikit kecewa karena tidak terkabul, pria tua itu malah sangat bersemangat menerangkan materinya. Saat dosen Kim menjelaskan tentang novel-novel kuno, aku mengulang kobodohanku lagi.

Aku menoleh kearah Kyuhyun sebentar. Beruntung ia sedang fokus pada bukunya.

.

.

.

Saat dikantin, aku mengantri di konter sandwich sambil membawa nampan kosong. Kantin selalu rama seperti biasa. Eunhyuk sudah lebih dulu mendapatkan pastanya. Ia sudah menempati meja di sudut kantin, menyisahkan satu bangku untukku.

Setelah aku membayar pesananku, aku berjalan ke konter minuman. Mengisi penuh gelasku dengan soda. Aku berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk, aku menunduk sebentar memperhatikan gelasku yang sedikit goyang. Ku pelankan langkahku, tapi entah bagaimana ceritanya aku malah menabrak orang.

Untung saja gelas itu terjatuh kearahku. Aku bersyukur karena akulah yang basah. Beberapa orang memperhatikan kami, tapi hanya sebentar.

"Maaf." Ucapku.

Aku menampakan wajah bersalahku. Perempuan rambut pirang - yang aku tidak tahu namanya - itu berdecak kesal. Ia tidak membawa apapun jadi semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Apa kau tidak punya mata?"

Aku mengernyit. Apa dia tidak melihatnya? Kurasa dia yang tidak punya mata.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Tidak semudah itu mendapatkan maaf dariku. Kau tahu?"

Aku memutar mataku. Yang benar saja, aku juga tidak butuh itu.

"Bukankah dia sudah minta maaf."

Oh!

Seseorang mengambil gelasku yang terjatuh. Hanya cup yang terbuat dari kertas, jadi tidak pecah. Aku menoleh kearahnya, mulutku sedikit terbuka dan mataku mengerjap berkali-kali seperti cacingan. Perempuan pirang itu tidak berbeda denganku, iya terkejut, berbinar, lalu berubah kesa sambil memanyunkan mulutnya. Sepertinya aku muntah sedikit dimulutku.

"Dia hampir menumpahkan minumanya padaku." Ia menggerutu. Aku ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan gelas kosong karena sandwich ku terlalu berharga.

"Tapi kenyataannya tidak."

Kyuhyun melirik ke bajuku yang sedikit basah.

Perempuan itu mendengus lalu menghentakan kakinya pergi.

"Terima kasih."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia memindahkan sandwichku ke nampannya yang hanya berisi minuman kaleng. Ia juga mengambil nampan kosongku menaruhnya di bak nampan kotor. Kemudian petugas kebersihan datang membereskan kekacauan yang aku buat. Aku juga sudah meminta maaf pada mereka.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini? ceroboh?" Ia bertanya.

Pertanyaannya membuatku sedikit kesal. Tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Aku tidak sengaja."

Ia berjalan ke meja kosong. Aku mengikutinya.

Makan siang bersamanya, atau mengambil sandiwichku lalu pergi menghampiri Eunhyuk. Aku tidak tahu.

"Minumanmu tumpah. Kau bisa meminum minumanku."

Aku masih berdiri disamping mejanya. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa membelinya lagi."

"Itu menyusahkanku. Kau mungkin saja bisa menjatuhkannya lagi. Sudahlah, lagi pula aku sudah makan tadi. Aku memang sengaja membeli 2. Kehausan."

Kehausan dan memberikannya padaku.

"Duduk." Ia memerintah.

"Aku bersama Eunhyuk saja."

Ia membalikan tubuhnya. Aku tidak tahu apa memang Kyuhyun sudah melihat Eunhyuk, atau mungkin instingnya saja untuk menoleh kebelakang.

"Dia bersama Donghae." Ia berbalik menatapku "Bukankah Donghae sedang mengincar Eunhyuk. Kau tidak ingin mengacau pendekatannya kan?"

Oh. Tentu saja tidak.

Aku masih diam, tidak mengeluarkan kata apapun.

"Duduklah." Perintahnya lagi.

Aku tentu kesal dengan sikapnya padaku. Tapi tololnya aku menurut.

Aku melihat ke meja di mana Eunhyuk berada. Merasa lega karena ia tidak makan sendirian. Saat di kelas nanti, aku akan menceritakan kepadanya apa yang terjadi.

Seperti terpanggil, Eunhyuk tiba-tiba mendongakan kepalanya. Ia melihatku, hampir tersedak dan matanya membulat menyadari siapa pria yang duduk bersamaku.

Aku hanya meringis. Ku pikir ia akan mendengus lalu mengumpat kesal. Tapi kenyataannya ia malah tersenyum lebar.

"Makanlah."

Aku tersentak. Menatap Kyuhyun lalu menatap sandwichku.

Aku mengambil lalu menggigit roti berisi potongan daging kalkun itu. Sekarang aku lebih mirip anak kecil, bukan, sepertinya lebih mirip anak anjing malang yang penurut.

"Omong-omong, terima kasih untuk tadi." Aku membuka suara.

Ia mengangguk. Matanya terus memperhatikanku. Aku berfikir mungkin aku menggigit terlalu besar sehingga terlihat jorok dimatanya, atau parahnya lagi mungkin ada saos yang menempel dibibirku, karena aku tidak ingin membayangkan ada daging kalkun yang menyelip di gigiku.

Ewh..

Aku meneguk minumanku, sebenarnya itu punya Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Aku bertanya.

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak, makanlah. Kau terlihat lebih kurus sekarang."

Hah?

Aku menyentuh pipiku, bukan mengecek seberapa kurusnya aku. Tapi pipiku tiba-tiba menghangat. Aneh, itu bahkan bukan pujian.

"Aku tidak merasa lebih kurus."

Ia berdecak. "Tidak heran jika kau tidak memperdulikan orang lain. Tubuhmu sendiri saja tidak kau perdulikan."

Aku memutar mata. "Seperti kau peduli dengan orang lain saja."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin basa-basi menanggapi omong kosong mereka." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga tidak suka membicarakan atau mengomentari orang."

"Tapi kau mengomentariku." Aku menyambar. Ia hanya mengerutkan bibirnya.

Aku menghabiskan sandwich pertamaku. Perutku sudah penuh. Awalnya aku memang akan berbagi dengan Eunhyuk, karena aku memang tidak sanggup menghabiskan dua sekaligus.

Kyuhyun memperhatikanku lalu matanya beralih pada sepotong sandwich yang tersisa.

"Kau tidak memakannya?"

"Aku sudah kenyang."

Ia mencebik. Sebenarnya apa yang salah denganku?

"Aku tadinya ingin berbagi dengan Eunhyuk. Tapi kau malah..." Aku tidak melanjutkan.

"Kau seharusnya tidak membuang makanan."

"Maafkan aku." Aku tidak yakin pada siapa aku mengucapkan maaf. Kyuhyun? atau pada sandwich?

Mataku membulat. Kyuhyun mengambil tanpa izin lalu memakannya dengan pelan. Tidak mengatakan apapun sampai gigitan terakhir. Ia meraih minumanku, bukan maksudnya minumannya yang sudah ku minum. Ah entahlah, yang jelas ia meminumnya.

"Aku sangat kenyang. Aku mungkin akan tertidur di kelas selanjutnya."

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Tepatnya bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

"Aku akan bolos. Kau bisa pergi ke kelasmu sendiri?"

"Tentu saja."

Aku tidak percaya suaraku masih terdengar normal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T. B. C

Saya kembali teman-teman.

Lagi-lagi cerita yang pasaran. Tapi saya suka yang pasaran-pasaran. Hahaha

Ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

Review?

Anissa Lee


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Ketika aku berjalan ke kelas - sendiri - hampir semua orang memperhatikanku, banyak dari mereka mulai bergosip. Ini pasti karena mereka melihatku bersama Kyuhyun dikantin, lalu menyebarkannya dengan bumbu-bumbu tambahan.

Siswa yang mengikuti kelas Linguistik cukup banyak. Hampir semua bangku bagian depan terisi penuh. Eunhyuk melambaikan tangan padaku. Menepuk meja di belakangnya yang sengaja di kosongkan. Aku berjalan kearahnya, orang-orang masih memperhatikanku, kebanyakan perempuan. Rasanya risih, tapi aku masih bersikap cuek. Toh itu tidak sulit bagiku.

"Bisa kau katakan padaku, dengan siapa kau makan siang dikantin tadi?" Eunhyuk memulai.

Aku memutar mataku.

"Kau melihatnya, Hyuk."

Ia tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk tangannya diudara.

"Tuhanku, berarti aku tidak salah lihat." Ucapnya kemudian tersenyum lagi.

Aku mengangkat bahu menanggapinya.

"Rasanya sangat senang jika Kyuhyun dekat dengan salah satu diantara kita. Dan itu kau. Tapi aku tidak naksir lagi padanya . Aku bersumpah."

"Hyuk, kami hanya tidak sengaja bersama di kantin. Itu juga karena Donghae bersamamu. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian."

Ia tertawa. "Alasan di terima, sayang. Terserah kau saja. Aku ikut senang karenamu."

Aku mendengus.

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Hanya menyuruhku makan."

"Apa kau terus menatap wajahnya sampai melupakan makanan mu?" Tatapannya padaku amat menyebalkan. Aku menggeleng, sedikit jengkel.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu?"

Aku terdiam sebentar, mengingat-ingat. "Apa aku terlihat kurus, Hyuk?"

"Kau?" Alisnya mengerut. "Eh? Apa? Dia mengatakan itu?" Eunhyuk setengah berteriak, membuat beberapa orang menoleh kearah kami.

Aku menyikut lengannya. Sudah pasti mereka semua menguping. Itu sebabnya kami bebisik dari tadi. Tapi Eunhyuk, ia mungkin sudah membuat mereka berfikir terlalu jauh.

"Maaf. Jadi dia mengatakan kau kurus? wow itu berarti dia memperhatikanmu."

 _Oh!_

"Sesukamu saja, Hyuk. Kau memang berlebihan."

Ia hanya cekikikan lalu membalikan bangkunya menghadap kedepan.

Kelas Linguistik berjalan sangat lama. Jauh lebih lama dari yang kubayangkan. Aku tidak fokus pada materi kali ini. Pikiranku terpecah belah, dan kepingan paling besar adalah Kyuhyun. Kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu padaku, dan kenapa pula aku memikirkannya.

Saat kelas berakhir. Aku tidak pulang bersama Eunhyuk, Donghae mengajaknya pergi. Itu menguntungkanku, karena aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyolnya. Ia masih penasaran tentang mengapa aku bisa makan bersama Kyuhyun walau aku sudah menceritakan semuanya. Eunhyuk bilang, ia tidak puas. Seperti masih ada yang mengganjal.

Korban sinetron.

Sebelum pulang aku pergi ke supermarket membeli bahan makanan. Aku tinggal bersama ayahku. Dirumah, akulah yang bertugas memasak. Ibu meninggal saat aku berumur 15 tahun. Ayah belum menikah lagi, padahal aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak keberatan jika ia menikah lagi, sungguh. Tapi sampai sekarang, ia belum juga mengenalkan seorang wanita secara resmi padaku.

Tidak banyak yang ku beli. Hanya daging, sayuran, dan buah. Itupun dalam jumlah sedikit.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku mengeluarkan belanjaanku kedalam kulkas. Aku akan memasak setelah mencuci baju.

Aku mengganti pakaianku dengan kaos dan celana pendek lalu turun kebawah. Aku memasukan pakaianku kotorku kedalam mesin cuci. Ayah selalu membawa pakaian kotornya ke binatu, ia bilang tidak ingin merepotkanku, padahal aku tidak merasa di repotkan. Aku mengatur banyak air dan waktu juga menuang deterjen pada mesin cuci.

Setelah itu aku pergi kedapur dan mulai membuat makan malam. Aku memasak sup daging dan telur gulung. Hanya itu, aku bersyukur ayah tidak pemilih soal makanan. Ia memaklumi bahwa putri semata wayangnya ini hanya mampu memasak makanan rumahan.

Ketika semuanya sudah siap. Aku mendengar suara mobil ayah. Ia seorang dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit kecil di ujung kota Seoul. Saat aku memutuskan untuk memilih fakultas sastra, ia tampak kecewa. Tentu saja ayah berharap aku mengambil fakultas kedokteran sepertinya. Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja aku tidak mampu menjadi seperti dirinya.

"Baunya sangat enak, Min." Ayah berjalan kemeja makan setelah melepas mantelnya. Wajahnya yang sudah tampak keriput terlihat lelah.

"Terima kasih. Aku memasak sup daging."

"Tunggu ayah selesai mandi, kita makan bersama."

Aku mengangguk, menyiapkan mangkuk nasi selagi menunggu ayah selesai.

Kami makan dengan baik, tidak mengobrol. Ayah hanya bertanya sesekali, seperti bagaimana kuliahku dan pertanyaan lainnya yang mudah ku jawab.

"Min, apa kau memiliki pacar?"

Terkecuali yang satu ini.

Aku terbatuk, hampir menyemburkan makanan di mulutku.

"Ya, Tuhan. Ayah cuma bertanya."

Ayaha menyodorkan gelas air padaku. Aku langsung menyambarnya, meneguknya habis.

"Maaf."

"Jadi?" Ia mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak ayah. Aku belum memiliki pacar."

Ayah tersenyum geli, misterius, entahlah. "Ayah tidak melarangmu berpacaran, oke? selama pria yang kau kencani adalah pria baik-baik."

"Aku tahu."

"Jadi, ingin ayah kenalkan pada seseorang?"

Aku melotot. Bibirnya terkatup rapat menahan senyum.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Jangan membahas ini, oke?"

Ia tertawa kecil.

"Oke, maafkan ayah."

Aku menunduk, melanjutkan makanku dalam diam. Ayah tidak lagi mengatakan apapun sampai kami selesai makan.

Eunhyuk menelponku setelah aku selesai mencuci piring. Aku naik keatas masuk kedalam kamar membiarkan pintunya terbuka, tidak perlu khawatir ayah akan menguping, ia selalu memberiku privasi. Lagi pula kamarku berada dilantai atas.

"Bagaimana?" Ia bertanya.

"Apa?"

"Ceritakan padaku."

Aku menghela nafas. "Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya, Hyuk."

"Benarkah?"

Ia masih tidak percaya. Aku menghela nafas, mencoba mencari topik lain agar ia tidak lagi membahas ini. "Lalu kau dan Donghae bagaimana?"

Lihatlah, itu bukan ide yang buruk. Sekarang ia menceritakan seberapa jauh tahap pendekatan mereka. Donghae mengajaknya berkencan sabtu besok. Itu berita bagus, aku menyukai Donghae. Dia baik dan juga tampan. Cocok untuk Eunhyuk.

"Min, bagaimana jika nanti dia memintaku menjadi pacarnya?"

"Terima saja, memangnya apa lagi."

"Kami baru dekat, Min. Kau tahu? Ti-ga-ha-ri."

"Ya sudah tolak saja."

"Tapi aku menyukainya, bodoh. Mana mungkin aku bisa menolaknya."

Aku mendengus kesal. "Terserah kau saja lah."

"Kau tidak membantu."

"Aku sudah mengusulkan pendapat, nona."

"Ya sudahlah, aku pusing, Min. Jantungku dari tadi berdetak sangat cepat memikirkan Donghae. Besok aku tidak ada kelas. Aku mau dirumah saja. Kita bertemu sabtu nanti oke?"

"Oke. Oh iya, ku dengan Victoria pernah mengincar Donghae. Jadi kau harus hati-hati, mungkin saja dia mengincarnya lagi." Aku menggodanya. Tentu saja itu hanya karanganku.

"Cih, sialan kau."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, rasanya aneh tanpa Eunhyuk. Jika kami tidak di kelas yang sama, setidaknya kami makan bersama atau sekedar bertemu. Gosip kemarin sepertinya masih hangat, saat aku masuk ke kelas bahasa inggris, mereka terus memperhatikanku, berbisik-bisik, bahkan menyumpah. Aku tidak memperdulikannya, tapi rasanya jengkel juga.

Sesaat bayangan Kyuhyun melintas di kepalaku. Di kelas apa dia pagi ini? Apa dia tahu bahwa orang-orang di kampus bergosip tentangnya?

Aku menghela nafas.

 _Untuk apa aku memikirkan itu._

Setelah kelas - yang entah kenapa berjalan cepat - berakhir, aku memilih untuk mampir ke perpustakaan sebentar. Mencari buku untuk tugas minggu depan.

Aku menuju rak novel-novel roman kuno. Perpustakaan tampak sepi, hanya beberapa saja yang berada disana.

Aku berjalan ke rak paling ujung melewati bangku yang menghadap ke jendela. Aku seperti mengenal seseorang yang sedang duduk disana. Paling ujung, membelakangiku.

"Kyuhyun?"

Ia mendongak kearahku sebentar. Wajahnya pucat, aku menebak dia sedang tidak enak badan. Aku berjalan menghampirinya, satu hal yang membuat mataku melebar adalah, perutnya terluka.

"Kau bedarah?"

Ia menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya. Mengisyaratkanku untuk diam.

"Aku hanya ingin istarahat, biarkan aku sendiri. Ini akan sembuh."

"Apa kau bodoh." Aku sedikit memelankan suaraku. "Lukanya tidak akan sembuh hanya dengan istirahat. Kau harus di bawa kerumah sakit. Mereka akan mengobatimu."

Ia tidak menjawab, matanya terpejam membuatku menjadi takut. Lima detik, sepuluh detik, lima belas detik.

Dia tidak mati kan?

Aku meletakan telunjukku didepan hidungnya.

"Aku masih hidup, Min."

Aku menarik tanganku cepat. Ia terkekeh kecil sambil membuka matanya menatapku.

"Kau harus di bawa kerumah sakit. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Ia tidak menjawab.

"Aku serius, Kyu."

Ia akhirnya mengangguk, menyerah juga. "Jaketmu."

Aku melepas jaketku. Ada bercak darah di jaketnya, jadi ia butuh sesuatu untuk menutupi agar tidak menarik perhatian. Aku khawatir ia tidak bisa berjalan, aku juga tidak mungkin menggendongnya sampai keparkiran.

"Aku masih bisa berjalan. Jangan khawatir."

Aku mengangguk. Wajahnya semakin pucat, aku sengaja berjalan satu langkah dibelakangnya, menghindari perhatian orang-orang. Tapi rasanya percuma saja. Ia tidak terlihat kesakitan, tapi aku yakin ia menahannya. Aku akhirnya menuntunnya sampai ke parkiran, tidak tega melihatnya berjalan menahan sakit. Untung saja tidak jauh dari perpustakaan.

Aku membuka pintu mobil samping kemudi. "Aku yang menyetir." Ucapku.

Ia menatapku tidak yakin. Aku menghela nafas, tentu saja ia tidak percaya aku bisa menyetir.

"Aku mendapatkan lisensi menyetir jika kau ingin tahu." Ucapku sedikit kesal.

Aku membantunya masuk sebelum aku duduk di bangku kemudi.

Dalam perjalanan Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun, aku juga tidak ingin bertanya apa-apa. Ia mungkin tidak memiliki tenaga sekedar untuk menjawab. Tapi matanya terbuka lebar memperhatikan jalan. Seakan-akan aku akan menabrakan mobilnya saat matanya terpejam barang sedetik.

Kami tiba di rumah sakit dua puluh menit kemudian. Kyuhyun masih sanggup berjalan, sama sekali tidak sempoyongan. Aku bertanya-tanya apa memang ia benar-benar tidak merasakan sakit? Tapi lukanya terlihat cukup serius.

"Suster." Aku berteriak.

Dua orang perawat berlari kearah kami. Kyuhyun menolak untuk duduk di kursi roda. Jadi kami berjalan pelan ke ruang rawat.

"Jangan pergi." Ucapnya lirih.

"Tidak, aku akan disini."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kaosnya saat perawat mulai membersihkan lukanya dengan alkohol. Aku meringis, luka sayatan yang cukup lebar, rasanya mengerikan.

"Berbalik saja. Jangan melihatnya."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku berbohong. Tiba-tiba aku teringat ayah, hal seperti ini mungkin sudah biasa untuknya. Darah, jarum suntik, dan hal lainnya yang mengerikan bagiku. Bagaimana jadinya bila aku mengambil fakultas kedokteran. Aku tidak akan pernah lulus sepertinya.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang dokter datang. Perempuan, masih muda dan terlihat ramah. Ia tersenyum padaku, lalu mengecek luka di perut Kyuhyun.

"Kapan kau mendapatkan luka ini? Sepertinya bukan luka baru."

Dokter itu bertanya, matanya tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Aku ikut menatap Kyuhyun, menunggu kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kemarin sore. Tapi aku hanya memberi obat merah. Aku tidak tahu akan seperti ini."

Kemarin? Hanya obat merah? Apa dia sudah sinting?

"Kau seharusnya langsung datang kerumah sakit. Lukamu ini harus dijahit."

Dokter mulai menjahit lukanya. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku untuk tidak melihatnya. Melihat jam dinding, vas bunga, lantai, jendela, apapun itu.

"Aku bilang berbalik saja." Kyuhyun berkata, ia tersenyum.

"Kau benar." Aku menjawab lalu membalikan tubuhku membelakanginya. Aku juga mendengar dokter itu tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, mengapa kau bisa mendapat luka ini?" Dokter itu kembali bertanya. Aku juga mempunyai pertanyaan yang sama.

"Oh, anda tahu, beladiri Cina? Menggunakan pisau dan lawanku tidak sengaja menggoreskannya. Kami sedang latihan."

Heh? Beladiri cina?

"Oh, begitu."

Kyuhyun mendapat sekitar tujuh atau delapan jahitan mungkin, cukup banyak. Setelah lukanya ditutup perban, dokter itu pamit pergi, ku pikir Kyuhyun akan di rawat, tapi dokter membolehkannya pulang.

Aku menebus obat untuk Kyuhyun juga membayar administrasi. Bukan menggunakan uangku. Aku membawa dompet Kyuhyun yang terasa panas ditangan. Sebagai informasi, ia memiliki banyak kartu kredit mengkilap di dompetnya, bahkan uang di dompetnya terlalu banyak untuk dompet sekecil itu. Ia seharusnya membawa tas.

"Obatmu." Aku menyerahkan kantong kecil berisi obat dan juga dompetnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu. Biar nanti aku naik bus saja setelah mengantarmu pulang."

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku, aku sudah di beri obat. Aku bisa menyetir."

Aku menghela nafas. Satu fakta yang aku tahu sekarang adalah, Kyuhyun si keras kepala. Aku akan menceritakan ini pada Eunhyuk nanti. Mereka memiliki kesamaan, kurasa mereka berjodoh.

"Jika kau mau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kau boleh mengantarku pulang."

Ia terdiam.

"Aku bukan dokter itu. Jadi aku tidak percaya tentang beladiri cina." Lanjutku.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Merasa menang.

Ia menganggukan kepalanya tidak ikhlas. "Oke, kau yang menyetir."

Aku terkekeh merebut kunci ditangannya. Lucu juga melihatnya kesal.

Aku mengemudi dengan baik, tidak terlalu cepat juga tidak terlalu lambat, tapi ekspresi Kyuhyun tetap saja was-was. Ia masih berfikir aku akan menabrak pohon atau mirisnya tercebur ke dalam sungai.

Kyuhyun tinggal di distrik Seocho. Ia hanya tinggal berdua bersama ayahnya, sama sepertiku. Tapi aku tidak akan bertanya dimana ibunya. Rumahnya bernuansa coklat, perpaduan gaya asia dan eropa. Semua interior dirumah ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Tertata rapi dan terawat.

"Anak muda, kau membawa kelinci kecil rupanya." Ayahnya berkata sambil berjalan menghampiri kami dengan tongkat ditangannya.

Kelinci kecil?

"Ayahku memiliki selera humor berlebihan. Ku harap kau tidak tersinggung." Kyuhyun berbisik.

"Ayah kenalkan ini Sungmin. Sungmin, dia ayahku."

Aku membungkuk memberi salam. "Aku Sungmin, teman kuliah Kyuhyun."

"Hai Sungmin." Ia tersenyum. "Maafkan kata-kataku tadi. Tapi aku tidak bohong, kau sangat imut seperti anak kelinci."

Aku tersenyum canggung saat ayah Kyuhyun memelukku.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya lalu duduk di sofa.

"Ayo duduk." Perintah ayah Kyuhyun.

Pria paruh baya itu masih terlihat sehat, dan belum terlalu tua untuk menggunakan tongkat. Jadi aku simpulkan, telah terjadi sesuatu pada kakinya.

Ia mirip dengan Kyuhyun, hanya lebih pendek dan beberapa rambutnya sudah mulai memutih. Mungkin Kyuhyun akan seperti dia 20 atau 30 tahun lagi.

"Jadi..."

"Sungmin." Aku menyambar.

Ia tersenyum lalu menuang wine pada gelasnya yang entah sejak kapan berada disana. "Sungmin, kau tahu? ini kali pertamanya Kyuhyun membawa perempuan kerumah."

"Dad." Kyuhyun menyela.

Aku mengangkat alisku. Kyuhyun memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan Dad?

"Tidak usah didengarkan, Min." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya.

Aku tersenyum pada ayah Kyuhyun. Berusaha bersikap sesopan mungkin. "Aku hanya mengantar Kyuhyun. Kami baru saja dari rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit?" Ayahnya nampak terkejut. Aku menatap Kyuhyun, ia lagi-lagi memutar matanya.

"Temanku sakit, Dad. Kami menjenguknya."

Aku melongo. Ayah Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Tidak bertanya apapun lagi.

"Sungmin, aku kedalam dulu. Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri. Tidak usah sungkan. Aku senang Kyuhyun mengajak temannya kerumah. Aku pikir pria tengik ini tidak punya teman." Ayah Kyuhyun tertawa, benar-benar mirip Kyuhyun. Ia berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan kami. Sebelumnya ayah Kyuhyun menusuk perut Kyuhyun dengan tongkatnya sambil terkekeh. Aku hampir saja berteriak. Tidak terlalu keras memang, tapi rasanya pasti sangat sakit karena itu tepat di atas luka Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu sakit?" Aku bertanya hati-hati.

Ia meringis, lalu tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajahku yang ketakutan.

"Sedikit."

Aku bernafas lega. Tapi berpura-pura tetap biasa saja.

"Kau berbohong pada ayahmu?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi? Kau berkelahi ya?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu."

Aku mencebikan bibirku.

"Sia-sia saja aku bertanya padamu. Sudahlah, aku pulang saja. Sampaikan salamku untuk ayahmu."

Saat aku berdiri, Kyuhyun menahan sebelah tanganku. Ia menarikku duduk disampingnya, berdekatan sehingga bahu kami saling bersentuhan. Jantungku bergemuruh, ada yang salah dengan diriku sepertinya. Aku menahan gugupku lalu melihat wajahnya. Mungkin ini berlebihan, tapi aku berkata yang sebenarnya. Kyuhyun luar biasa tampan.

Aku tidak bergerak. Mematung seperti orang bodoh. Dengan seenaknya ia meletakan kepalanya dibahuku. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memejamkan mata.

"K-kau, ada apa denganmu?"

"Biarkan, biarkan seperti ini sebentar."

"Aku harus pulang."

"Please, hanya sebentar. Dan biarkan aku mengantarmu kerumah nanti."

.

.

.

T.B.C

Hai...

Jangan ditebak-tebak, santai aja dulu. Hahaha

Ada yang masih bertahan? Atau sudah melambaikan tangan? Yang sudah baca apalagi Review, aku sayang kalian. /peluksatusatu/

Btw, untuk judul. Ntar, mau ngakak dulu.

Seriusan itu cuma inisial nama Kyuhyun doang. Saya lagi krisis judul, bingung mau dikasih judul apa tapi pengen cepet-cepet publish. apalah aku ini -,-

Ngga nyambung ya? ngga papa lah ya, ibarat beli susu beruang tapi isinya susu sapi, malahan iklannya naga putih. tapi masih bisa diminum. hahahaha

Kalau ceritanya pasaran, seenggaknya judulnya enggak. wkwkw

Udah dulu. Ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

Bye,

Anissa Lee


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

Aku membiarkan kepalanya berada dibahuku. Cukup lama, sekitar sepuluh menit atau lebih mungkin. Aku tidak menghitungnya, sibuk menenangkan jangtungku yang sedari tadi terus berdetak cepat. Rasanya menyebalkan.

Tidak ada yang ku lakukan selain meremas jariku dan bernafas. Aku memejamkan mata sebentar sambil menarik nafasku dalam-dalam. Ia beraroma mint, menenangkan sekaligus memabukan.

"Aku akan mengatarmu pulang." Ia berkata. Kepalanya masih menempel di bahuku.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Dan..." Aku menatapnya. "Sampai kapan kau akan menyender padaku seperti ini?"

Ia mendongak lalu tertawa kecil. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat, tapi ia sama sekali tidak terlihat kesakitan.

"Ayo, ku antar."

Aku memutar mata. Ia tidak akan mendengarkan perkataanku.

Kyuhyun berdiri setelah memakai jaketnya. Pakaiannya tidak lagi sama seperti yang ia kenakan tadi. Kemeja dan jaket kotor miliknya masih berada di mobil. Aku tidak menyangka pria sepertinya menyimpan beberapa pasang baju juga sepatu di mobil. Tapi Kyuhyun bilang pria selalu melakukannya. Well, pria memang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah.

Aku berjalan mengekori Kyuhyun keluar. Saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu, seorang perempuan berdiri tepat didepan sana. Perempuan itu bukan orang korea atau mungkin keturunan inggris, mirip seperti Nikki Reed tapi ia lebih muda. Rambutnya pirang stroberi. Warna lipsticknya sangat mencolok tapi terlihat pas dengan make up nya. Ia mengenakan setelan ketat berwarna maroon juga sepatu hak tinggi berwana merah mengkilap.

Ia memperhatikanku beberapa saat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hai, Sab." Kyuhyun menyapanya. Mereka sepertinya sudah sangat akrab.

"Oh, Kyu." Ia memeluk Kyuhyun.

Good.

Aku sekarang mirip seperti orang tolol yang berdiri diantara mereka.

"Sab, aku bersama Sungmin."

Perempuan yang di panggil Sab itu menoleh dan tersenyum padaku. "Oh, Hai Sungmin." Aksen inggrisnya masih sangat kental.

Aku balas tersenyum menyapanya. Hanya itu.

"Dimana ayahmu?" Sab kembali bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Oke, sepertinya mereka memang sudah sangat akrab. Bahkan perempuan itu mengenal ayah Kyuhyun.

"Dikamarnya mungkin."

Sab terkekeh geli. "Dia mungkin sedang menungguku."

Kyuhyun memutar matanya. Sab berpamit menemui ayah Kyuhyun. Ia kembali memelukku sebelumnya, dan berbisik bahwa akhirnya ia bisa bertemu denganku. Aku tidak begitu paham apa yang ia ucapkan jadi aku tidak begitu memikirkannya.

"Siapa Sab?" Aku bertanya.

"Ayo kita pergi."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia menarik tanganku menuntunku keluar rumah. "Biar aku ceritakan nanti."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang menyetir. Ia menyalakan pemanas mobil sebelum melajukan mobilnya menembus jalanan. Sore ini turun hujan, tidak begitu deras memang, tapi cukup menyusahkan juga jika harus berjalan kaki menuju halte bus yang cukup jauh dari rumah Kyuhyun. Ada untungnya juga ia memaksaku mengantar pulang.

"Jadi siapa Sab?" Aku bertanya lagi.

"Namanya, Sabrina."

Oh.

"Dia ibu tiriku." lanjutnya.

Tunggu.

Aku terdiam, membuka mulutku lalu menutupnya lagi cepat-cepat. Ibu tiri? Bahkan aku yakin usianya hanya selisih berapa tahun saja denganku.

"Tapi kau tidak memanggilnya ibu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. Aku tahu pertanyaanku terdengar konyol. Tapi hanya itu yang ada dikepalaku.

"Sab orang Amerika. Dulu aku dan ayahku tinggal disana. Itu sebabnya Sab bisa menjadi ibu tiriku."

"Kau tinggal di Amerika?"

"Ya." Ia mengangguk. "Sebelum ayahku pensiun."

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Tapi sekarang ribuan pertanyaan bersarang di kepalaku. Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada laju mobilnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya.

Aku menarik nafas sambil memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Kyuhyun menaikan suhu penghangat, ia mungkin mengira aku masih kedinginan.

"Apa yang ayahmu lakukan di Amerika?"

Ia tidak langsung menjawab. Aku mendengarnya menghela nafas.

"Ayahku bertarung disana."

"Bertarung?"

"Ayahku bekerja sebagai pegulat. Amerika memiliki itu, arena pertarungan bebas tanpa senjata. Jika kau menang, kau akan mendapat uang."

"Sejak kapan ayahmu bertarung?"

"Sudah lama. Bahkan sebelum ibuku meninggal."

"Ibumu tidak keberatan dengan pekerjaan ayahmu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. Aku mengerutkan alisku. Apa yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?

"Tidak. Ibu menyukainya."

Aku hanya mengangguk paham. Tapi sebenarnya tidak.

"Saat ibuku meninggal, ayah berhenti bertarung. Hanya beberapa tahun saja lalu kembali turun ke arena. Saat itulah ia bertemu dengan Sab."

Sab sudah pasti gadis kelinci yang suka membawa papan ronde. Apa itu yang ada di kepalanya saat bertemu dengan ku tadi?

"Aku juga bertarung."

"Kau juga?"

Ia tersenyum. Mobilnya berbelok kearah selatan., semakin dekat dengan rumahku. Aku mendesah kecewa dalam hati, apa jarak rumah kami sedekat ini?

"Josh kecelakaan dan mengalami patah tulang yang serius dikakinya."

"Siapa Josh?"

"Ayahku, itu namanya saat berada di Amerika."

Aku mendengus. "Kau berada di Korea sekarang. Bersikaplah sopan dan memanggilnya ayah."

Ia hanya tertawa dan itu membuatku tersenyum. Aku suka mendengar tawanya.

"Lalu kau menggantikan ayahmu bertarung?"

"Ya. Aku belum pernah kalah jika kau ingin tahu."

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Kyuhyun berada di arena pertarungan. Memukul orang tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun. Belum lagi jika ia mendapat pukulan. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya berdarah.

"Ada apa?"

"Hanya membayangkanmu diarena dan kau terluka."

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka memukulku. Jika aku melakukannya, Josh - maksudku ayahku akan menghabisiku nanti. Ia melatihku sangat keras."

"Kau masih bertarung?"

"Ya. Sesekali. Jika mereka menawariku bayaran yang banyak dan tidak bertabrakan dengan jadwalku."

Aku hanya diam. Kepalaku rasanya berputar.

"Tapi kenapa kalian tidak tinggal di Amerika saja?"

"Ayahku stres jika berada di sana tapi tidak bertarung. Itu sebabnya kami pulang, dan mengajak Sab pindah kemari. Aku ingin tetap di Amerika saja, tapi ayah malah memintaku kuliah disini."

Aku ingat saat ia menjadi mahasiswa baru di kampus. Sebagai pendatang ia cukup diterima, mungkin karena ia memiliki wajah yang tampan dan tubuh yang sempurna. Tapi aku tidak memperhatikannya saat itu. Rasanya sedikit menyesal.

"Dan aku bertemu denganmu." Lanjutnya.

"Aku?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar?"

"Apa?"

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng. Kami sudah sampai. Aku melepas sabuk pengamanku, hujan tidak lagi turun menyisakan jalanan yang basah.

"Kau ada acara besok?"

"Tidak."

"Aku akan menjemputmu. Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu besok." Ia tersenyum. "Aku jemput jam 8 pagi."

Aku mengangguk lalu membuka pintu mobil. Sebelumnya aku menunduk mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Ia melajukan mobilnya saat aku masuk kedalam. Aku berbalik hanya untuk sekedar memandang mobilnya yang semakin menjauh. Satu lagi fakta yang ku tahu adalah aku mulai menyukai Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Ayah pulang lebih awal hari ini, tapi mobilnya tidak ada. Dia bilang, mobilnya mogok di jalan, jadi ia menyuruh petugas bengkel untuk mengambil mobilnya yang terparkir dipinggir jalan. Aku berjalan kedapur, mencari sesuatu yang bisa kumakan. Aku melewatkan makan siangku.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa, Min?"

"Temanku."

Aku mengambil selembar roti gandum. Mengolesnya dengan selai coklat tebal-tebal.

"Oh, omong-omong, Ayah ada acara makan malam dengan paman Jung. Dia sedang ada di Korea. Kau mengingatnya?"

"Tentu."

Paman Jung adalah teman ayah. Ia seorang dokter hewan, aku senang bermain dengan anjing peliharaannya saat kecil dulu. Dia juga memiliki anak seumuran denganku, Taekwoon. Kami cukup dekat dulu, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu kabar mereka setelah mereka pindah ke Jepang.

"Kau mau ikut? Ku dengar Taekwoon juga ada di Korea."

"Tidak ayah. Aku sangat lelah hari ini."

"Oke, mungkin kapan-kapan."

Aku tersenyum lalu pergi ke kamarku sambil membawa dua potong roti isi. "Sampaikan salamku untuk mereka." Aku melongok dari tangga, setengah berteriak.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, pagi datang begitu cepat. Aku bergegas mandi juga mencuci rambutku. Kyuhyun akan datang sekitar pukul 8. Aku masih memiliki waktu sekitar satu jam untuk membuat makan pagi.

Aku mengenakan jelana jeans hitam, kaos rajut biru muda dan mantel berwarna biru gelap. Aku mengeringkan rambutku lalu mengikatnya menjadi satu seperti ekor kuda. Aku tidak pandai berdandan, jadi aku hanya memakai bedak tipis-tipis dan lipgloss berwana pink.

Sepuluh menit kemudian aku turun kebawah. Ayah sudah bangun, seperti biasa ia selalu membuat kopinya sendiri lalu menikmatinya sambil membaca koran pagi.

Aku menyampirkan mantelku di kursi. Ayah menyapaku, memuji, lalu menatapku penuh tanya.

"Ayah pikir kau tidak ada kelas di hari sabtu."

"Aku ada janji dengan temanku." Ucapku sambil mengambil roti juga mentega dari lemari. Aku akan membuat sandwich telur.

"Sepagi ini?"

"Ya."

Ayah melipat korannya lalu berkata, "Dengan siapa?"

"Kyuhyun. Dia teman kuliahku."

"Pria ya?"

"Kuharap ayah bersikap baik padanya." Kata-kataku lebih seperti memohon. Ini pasti akan sulit untuk ayah. Biasanya aku lebih sering pergi dengan Eunhyuk. Ini pertama kalinya aku berpamit akan pergi dengan seorang pria.

"Pacarmu?"

Aku memutar mata. Membalikan tubuhku menghadapnya. "Kami hanya teman, ayah. Ya, seperti itulah."

"Oke. Oke. Kapan dia akan datang?"

"Jam 8."

Sandwich ku sudah selesai. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya. Aku menyajikannya dengan salad buah. Saat kecil, ibu sering membuatkannya untukku, kurasa rasanya tidak begitu berbeda.

Setelah selesai sarapan, ayah memintaku untuk meninggalkan piring kotor di bak cuci. Hari ini ayah yang akan mencuci piring karena aku sudah membuat sarapan. Aku setiap hari selalu membuat sarapan, tapi ia menambahkan mungkin saja Kyuhyun datang saat aku sedang mencuci piring, tidak sopan membuat orang menunggu. Dan ucapannya tepat, aku mendengar suara mobil berhenti di depan rumah. Itu pasti Kyuhyun.

Sebelum membuka pintu, aku mengingatkan - lagi - ayah untuk bersikap baik pada Kyuhyun. Ayah hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban.

Aku membukakan pintu setelah mendengar suara bel. Kyuhyun berdiri disana, ia terlihat tampan seperti biasa. Aku tidak pernah memperhatikan cara Kyuhyun berpakaian sebelumnya, tapi kali ini aku melakukannya. Ia mengenakan celana jeans dan mantel hitam juga kemeja berwarna abu-abu. Ia memiliki selera yang bagus, sangat cocok untuknya. Sekarang aku paham mengapa perempuan dikampus mengincarnya termasuk Eunhyuk.

"Hai." Aku menyapanya lebih dulu.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Ya."

Ia tersenyum. "Kita pamit dengan ayahmu dulu."

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu."

Aku masuk kedalam, Kyuhyun berjalan di belakangku. Ayah sedang menonton televisi berita pagi, tapi aku yakin ia tidak memperhatikannya.

"Ayah. Kyuhyun sudah datang."

Ayah menoleh lalu tersenyum. Gerakannya sangat cepat, aktingnya terlalu buruk. "Hai nak, kau yang bernama Kyuhyun ya?"

Pertanyaan apa itu?

"Aku teman kuliah Sungmin. Senang bertemu dengan anda tuan Lee." Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan. Aku rasa tidak perlu ada yang di khawatirkan.

Ayah menjabat tangan Kyuhyun lalu mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan seperti kemana kami akan pergi dan jam berapa kami akan pulang.

"Sebelum matahari terbenam, ku harap anakku sudah pulang."

Aku mengangkat alisku.

Jika oded akan berubah menjadi angsa saat matahari terbit, mungkin menurut ayah aku akan berubah menjadi itik buruk rupa saat matahari terbenam.

"Tentu."

Kami berpamitan. Kyuhyun tidak membawa audi yang biasa ia pakai. Ia membawa suv mercedes hitam yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Ia selalu mengendarai Audinya.

"Dimana mobilmu?"

"Sab meminjamnya."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya menuju Incheon. Aku tidak akan berfikir ia akan mengajakku pergi ke bandara dan terbang dengan charlie tango. Sadarlah, Sungmin. Kyuhyun memang kaya, tapi ia bukan Christian Grey.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Ke tempat dimana aku senang berada disana."

"Apa masih jauh?"

"Tidak. Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Ia tersenyum sambil menoleh kearahku. Hanya sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada laju mobilnya. "Omong-omong kau terlihat cantik hari ini."

Aku yakin wajahku sudah seperti tomat matang sekarang. Ayah juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi efeknya tidak seperti ini. Ada yang salah dengan diriku.

"Terima kasih."

Aku bernafas lega saat ia mengarahkan mobilnya berlawanan dengan arah menuju bandara. Mobilnya berhenti tepat di sebuah gedung besar berlantai dua. Aku melihat audi Kyuhyun terparkir disana, itu berarti Sab ada didalam. Tidak ada papan apapun yang menunjukan tempat apa itu. Lebih mirip seperti gudang.

"Tidak perlu takut. Ini bukan tempat penyekapan."

Aku mendengus padanya. Kami keluar lalu masuk kedalam. Ruang depan seperti cafe, ada beberapa bangku dan meja juga vending machine. Di sebelah kiri ruangan bahkan ada rak-rak berisi mie instan cup lengkap dengan microwave di meja sampingnya.

Aku berjalan mengekori Kyuhyun. Ia mendorong pintu besi yang ada disana. Saat pintu itu terbuka, aku mendengar suara berisik seperti sedang berkelahi dan suara-suara lainnya.

Mulutku menganga melihat pemandangan di depanku. Sebuah arena pertarungan lengkap dengan alat-alat olah raga yang aku tidak tau apa itu kecuali treadmill.

"Ini milik ayahku. Tempat latihan kami."

Aku tidak tahu siapa yang Kyuhyun maksud 'kami' ia dan ayahnya, atau semua orang yang berada disini. Mereka hanya mengenakan kaos tipis di musim dingin seperti ini, bahkan banyak dari mereka bertelanjang dada. Jika aku jadi mereka, aku mungkin sudah terserang flu.

"Ayo." Kyuhyun menuntunku menuju tempat paling ujung. Beberapa orang menyapa kami, mengedipkan matanya padaku. Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihatku yang menatap mereka risih. Ia malah menggenggam tanganku sangat erat seakan aku akan kabur sewaktu-waktu.

"Apa mereka semua bertarung?"

"Tidak di Amerika."

"Jadi mereka bertarung di Korea?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi Hangeng dan Yixing. Dia terkenal sebagai maskot Cina." Kyuhyun menunjuk dua orang yang sedang bertarung di dalam ring tinju yang berada di sisi kanan. Mereka bertubuh besar dan berotot. Tulangku sudah pasti patah hanya dengan satu pukulan tangannya, mereka pantas ditakuti.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu mengajakku kemari?"

"Hari ini aku bertarung dengan Josh."

"Ayahmu?"

"Ya, maksudku ayahku. Aku ingin kau dan Sab menjadi jurinya. Kau tahu? Sab bermain curang. Ia selalu mendukung ayahku."

"Aku tidak tahu caranya." Ucapku begitu saja.

"Jika salah satu diantara kami terkapar dan bersimbah darah. Berarti itulah yang kalah."

Aku melotot padanya. "Kau sinting ya?"

Ia tertawa. "Aku bercanda. Kau akan lihat sendiri nanti."

Josh dan Sab sudah berada disana - aku tidak tahu siapa nama asli ayah Kyuhyun. Sab duduk di pangkuan Josh, mereka berciuman.

"Maklumi mereka." Kyuhyun berbisik.

"Oh, kalian datang." Sab melompat setelah melepas tautan bibirnya. Ia tersenyum lebar lalu memelukku. "Kita bertemu lagi, Sungmin."

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi." Aku menggaruk tengkukku. "Err..."

Sab terkikik. "Panggil saja aku Sab."

"Hai Sungmin." Josh menyapaku. Sama seperti kemarin, ia menyambutku dengan pelukan.

"Bagaimana kabar anda?" Tanyaku basa-basi. Dan terdengar konyol.

"Aku sangat baik." Jawabnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau siap kalah kali ini, anak muda?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. Ia tersenyum congkak. "Ada Sungmin, Sab tidak bisa bermain curang kali ini."

"Kenapa aku?" Sab mendengus.

Dua pria itu tidak menanggapi, malah tertawa. Josh memeluk Sab mencium bibir merah perempuan itu lagi. Mereka sama sekali tidak merasa risih dengan keberadaanku disana. Kyuhyun menarik tanganku menjauh dari mereka, ia mungkin tahu jika aku merasa tidak enak.

"Maafkan dua orang itu, Min."

"Aku sepertinya mulai terbiasa."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia pergi mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju olahraga bersama Josh. Sab mengajakku duduk di bangku panjang yang tadi ia tempati. Sab berpakaian lebih santai hari ini. Jeans ripped yang dipadukan dengan jaket ketat berwarna hijau tua.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Sab bertanya.

"Entahlah. Apa kau yakin mereka tidak apa-apa bertarung seperti itu?"

Sab tertawa seolah-olah pertanyaanku adalah sebuah lelucon.

"Ini hanya pertarungan dua pria bodoh, Min. Tidak usah khawatir."

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Kyuhyun dan Josh kembali. Mereka sudah berganti pakaian. Kyuhyun mengenakan celana olah raga panjang juga kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih. Sedangkan Josh, sama seperti Kyuhyun hanya saja kaosnya tidak berlengan.

Mereka naik ke atas ring. Aku tidak tahu rasa takut atau khawatir yang mendominasi saat ini.

"Come on, Josh." Sab berteriak. Josh melayangkan ciuman padanya.

Kyuhyun memutar mata jengah mendengarnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka. Saat mata kami bertemu, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Pipiku terasa menghangat dan salah tingkah. Aku menundukan wajah dengan cepat, benar-benar terlihat bodoh.

Josh mulai menyerang. Satu pukulan berhasil Kyuhyun elak. Aku tidak pernah melihat tinju, atau olah raga apapun itu yang menggunakan adu fisik. Ini kali pertamanya aku melihat langsung.

Kyuhyun memukul Josh hingga terbanting. Aku meringis itu pasti sakit. Sab berteriak menyemangati Josh lalu mengumpat kesal pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa mereka sering bertarung?" Aku bertanya.

"Ya." Sab menoleh kearahku. "Menurutmu siapa yang menang?"

"Entahlah. Kyuhyun mungkin."

Kyuhyun sudah dua kali membanting Josh.

Sab tertawa lagi. "Mau bertaruh denganku? Jika Josh menang, kau harus ikut kami ke Vegas. Karena aku yakin, Kyuhyun tidak ingin kau ikut kesana melihatnya bertarung."

"Kenapa?"

"Kyuhyun yang berada diarena pertarungan sangat berbeda. Bukan Kyuhyun yang kau kenali."

Aku menggigit kecil bibirku. Membayangkan betapa mengerikannya Kyuhyun memukuli lawannya sampai tak berdaya.

"Tapi bagaimana jika Kyuhyun yang menang?"

"Apapun yang kau minta, aku akan mengabulkannya. Kecuali kau memintaku untuk putus dengan Josh." Sab cekikikan. Aku hanya tertawa menanggapi.

"Mereka bahkan pernah menggunakan senjata pisau. Josh menang saat itu." Sab kembali berkata.

"Luka sayatan di perut Kyuhyun?"

Ia sedikit terkejut lalu tersenyum lagi. "Kau sudah tahu ya?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Dua hari yang lalu mereka bertarung menggunakan pisau. Yang kalah mengabulkan permintaan yang menang. Dan well, akhirnya kami bertemu denganmu?"

"Eh, aku? Apa?"

Sab terkikik. Pandangannya tetap tertuju pada Josh dan Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang saling memukul. Josh berhasil menjatuhkan Kyuhyun kali ini.

"Kyuhyun harus mengenalkan teman kencannya pada kami karena dia sudah kalah."

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Sibuk mencerna ucapannya. Apa? Teman kencan? Dan entah kenapa sebagian dari diriku melompat girang mendengarnya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tadi. Kyuhyun sudah tergeletak dan Josh keluar dari ring tinju dengan senyum lebar. Ia berjalan terseok menghampiri Sab. Sab menyerahkan tongkatnya lalu mereka berciuman.

Aku berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia duduk di tepi ring sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun.

"Kau kalah ya?"

"Tidak. Pria itu curang"

"Apa yang ia lakukan?"

"Dia bilang kau lari keluar. Saat aku berbalik melihatmu, ia menjatuhkanku."

Aku tersenyum. Ia terlihat kesal. "Kau seharusnya tidak percaya kata-katanya. Aku akan tetap disini. Bersamamu."

Saat itulah aku yakin. Aku jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun.

Ia menggenggam tanganku. "Aku tahu."

Aku membantunya keluar dari ring. Josh berteriak mengajak kami untuk makan siang bersama.

"Tidak, Dad. Kami akan makan siang berdua saja."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun selesai berganti pakaian, ia bahkan mandi. Rambutnya masih basah saat ia menyusulku ke mobil. Aku sengaja menunggunya disini.

Kami pergi ke restoran cepat saji yang tidak begitu jauh. Bau lemak dan mentega membuat perutku keroncongan. Aku duduk di meja paling ujung sementara Kyuhyun memesan. Aku mengecek ponselku, satu pesan dari Eunhyuk yang belum ku baca. Ia sedang stres memilih baju.

 _Kau pantas memakai apapun. Aku iri dengan bentuk tubuhmu._

Aku mengirim pesan balasan untuknya. Aku tidak berbohong, Eunhyuk memang memiliki tubuh seperti model victoria secret. Ia bahkan pernah menjadi model majalah fashion beberapa kali. Itu membuatku iri.

Ponselku bergetar.

 _Cih. Jangan mengejekku. Bahkan orang-orang rela mengunjungi hades demi memiliki bentuk tubuh sepertimu, Min._

Aku tidak membalas. Kyuhyun datang membawa nampan berisi dua kentang goreng, burger dan cola. Aku meneguk minumanku hampir setengahnya. Kehausan.

"Kau pasti mati bosan ya tadi?"

"Tidak juga. Aku menikmatinya." Aku menggigit kentang gorengku. "Sab bilang kau akan bertarung di Vegas."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia menuang saus diatas dagingku. "Minggu depan."

"Sab mengajakku." Aku menyambar. Ia mendongak menatapku. Tatapannya tidak setuju tapi juga khawatir.

"Tidak, Min. Aku tidak ingin kau ada disana."

"Sab juga mengatakan seperti itu tadi. Tapi aku ingin pergi."

"Itu bukan tempat dimana seharusnya kau berada. Aku tidak akan melibatkanmu. Kau mungkin akan ketakutan melihatku di arena nanti."

Aku memainkan sedotan cola ku. "Sab juga mengatakan itu tadi." Ucapku lirih.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Sungguh, aku ingin mengajakmu kesana. Tapi tidak untuk melihatku bertarung. Kita bisa kesana kapanpun kau mau."

"Tapi kenapa? Aku ingin melihatmu bertarung. Walaupun aku mungkin tidak cukup kuat melihatmu kena pukulan. Tidakkah kau senang aku berada disana?"

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kau berada disana, Min."

"Biarkan aku ikut." Aku menunduk memandangi minumanku. "Aku ingin bersamamu, disana. Tidak ada yang memaksaku. Ini kemauanku sendiri." Ucapku lirih.

.

.

.

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengantarku pulang. Kami tidak mengobrol apapun saat diperjalanan. Aku tidak tahu harus menyesal atau marah padanya sekarang. Tapi ia masih tidak setuju aku melihatnya bertarung di Vegas, ia akan memikirkannya nanti.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan depan rumahku. Aku melihat ayah dan dua pria berdiri didepan pintu. Aku mengenal salah satunya, pria itu paman Jung. Tidak banyak yang berubah, hanya rambutnya tampak memutih di beberapa tempat. Aku menebak jika pria muda yang berdiri disamping paman Jung adalah Taekwoon. Ia sangat terlihat berbeda.

"Teman ayahmu?"

"Ya. Paman Jung dan anaknya." Aku menjawab. Pandangan Kyuhyun masih tertuju pada mereka.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Ia bertanya lagi. Kali ini menatapku.

"Paman Jung teman baik ayah. Dan Taekwoon, bisa dibilang dia teman kecilku. Mereka baru kembali dari Jepang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia melihat kearah mereka lagi sebelum akhirnya tatapannya mengunci mataku. "Aku menikmati hari ini."

Aku mengangguk, tersenyum padanya. "Ya, aku juga."

"Well, aku masih tidak setuju kau melihatku bertarung. Tapi kita akan bicarakan ini nanti."

"Oke aku tahu."

Aku melepas sabuk pengamanku lalu membuka pintu, begitu juga Kyuhyun. Ayah, Paman Jung dan Taekwoon melihat kearah kami. Ia seperti berkata bahwa akhirnya aku pulang juga.

Kyuhyun mengantarku sampai kedepan rumah. Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan jika ia langsung pergi. Tapi ia hanya ingin bersikap sopan.

"Tuan Lee, aku mengantar Sungmin pulang."

Ayah mengangguk, ia menatapku lalu menatap Kyuhyun lagi. "Ya, terima kasih Kyuhyun."

Aku berdiri disamping ayah. Tersenyum pada paman Jung dan Taekwoon saat pandangan kami bertemu. Kyuhyun pamit pulang. Sebelumnya ia mengatakan akan menjemputku besok sore, aku tidak tahu kemana ia akan mengajakku karena ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tadi.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Lagi pula aku tidak keberatan.

"Hati-hati dijalan."

Kyuhyun membungkuk kecil sebelum pergi. Aku terus memandangi mobilnya yang menjauh, tidak menyadari bahwa ayah sedang bertanya padaku.

"... tidak, Min?"

"Oh, apa?" Aku menggaruk pelipisku."Maaf aku tidak mendengar tadi."

Ayah menggeleng heran, tapi paman Jung dan Taekwoon malah tersenyum.

"Ayah bilang, kau masih ingat paman Jung dan Taekwoon tidak?"

Aku mengangguk cepat sambil melihat kearah mereka. "Tentu saja. Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

Paman Jung tidak banyak berubah, tapi Taekwoon aku mungkin tidak akan mengenalinya jika ia tidak bersama paman Jung. Ia lebih tinggi dariku sekarang, padahal dulu akulah yang lebih tinggi. Dan yang jelas ia memiliki wajah yang tampan.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang, Min." Paman Jung berkata. Aku hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi.

"Kami akan pulang. Lain kali kami akan mampir."

Ayah mengantar paman Jung ke mobilnya. Mereka tetap mengobrol entah membahas apa. Taekwoon masih berdiri di depanku, aku tahu apa yang di pikirkannya. Mengobrol tanpa orang tua, aku juga lebih nyaman seperti itu.

"Kau berubah banyak, Min."

Aku tersenyum. "Kau juga, bahkan kau lebih tinggi dariku sekarang."

"Omong-omong aku kuliah di Korea sekarang."

"Benarkah? itu bagus."

"Ayahmu memberiku nomor ponselmu. Kapan-kapan akan ku telpon."

"Oke."

"Oh, iya." Taekwoon merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan benda kecil yang ku tahu itu adalah gantungan kunci. Karakter kartun conan dan juga Ai Haibara.

"Aku ingat kau sangat menyukai ini saat kecil dulu. Untukmu."

Aku menerimanya. Conan adalah kartun kesukaanku. Walaupun seharusnya conan berpasangan dengam Ren, tapi aku lebih menyukai Ai Haibara.

"Terima kasih. Ini catik."

"Aku senang kau menyukainya."

"Hei, Haruskan ayah menyetir sendiri." Paman Jung berteriak. Aku dan Taekwoon menoleh bersamaan lalu tertawa. Taekwoon berpamit padaku lalu berjalan kemobilnya. Sebelumnya ia berpamit pada ayah.

Aku dan ayah masuk kedalam rumah setelah mereka pergi. Ayah terlihat sangat senang, itu pasti karena ia mengobrol banyak dengan paman Jung, bernostalgia.

Aku berjalan kedapur mengambil air dari kulkas.

"Bagaimana tadi? apa Kyuhyun mengajakmu bersenang-senang?" Ayah bertanya. Ia menyalakan televisi menonton berita sore.

"Ya." Aku menaruh gelas kosong kedalam bak cuci. "Kyuhyun mengajakku ketempat latihannya."

"Latihan apa?"

"Seperti tempat Gym."

"Dia atlet?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

Ayah mengangguk. Aku pergi ke kamarku, entah kenapa hari ini aku sangat lelah padahal aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun kecuali menenangkan detak jantungku yang berdetak cepat jika berada di dekat Kyuhyun. Ini menyebalkan tapi aku menikmatinya.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi Eunhyuk menelponku. Aku mendapat lima panggilan tak terjawab dan sepuluh pesan darinya. Setelah aku membalasnya ia langsung balik menelponku, bahkan aku belum sempat mencuci muka.

"Kau tahu? Kami resmi berpacaran." Ia begitu bersemangat. Aku membayangkan ia sedang berguling-guling di kasurnya.

"Kau bilang tiga hari terlalu cepat." Aku menggoda.

"Aku tidak memperdulikan itu lagi. Yang penting aku dan Donghae resmi berpacaran sekarang."

"Aku ikut senang karenamu."

Aku berajak dari kasur menuju kamar mandi, Masih menelpon. Sebelah tanganku memegang telpon, dan yang satunya memegang sikat menyikat gigiku. Eunhyuk bercerita bahwa Donghae mengajaknya ke pantai lalu makan malam bersama. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu fokus dengan ceritanya, tapi aku mendengar semua yang ia katakan. Aku sibuk memikirkan haruskah sekarang aku bercerita padanya bahwa kemarin Kyuhyun mengajakku pergi, atau nanti saja.

"Heh? Kau mendengarku tidak?"

"Aku mendengarmu." Aku menyalakan keran, berkumur lalu menaruh sikat gigiku kedalam gelas.

"Oh ya. Dasom bilang, kau bersama Kyuhyun jumat kemarin."

Aku sudah menyangka, Eunhyuk akan tahu tentang itu tanpa aku memberitahunya.

"Ceritanya panjang. Tapi aku janji akan menceritakannya jika kita bertemu."

"Harus. Kau berhutang cerita padaku. Sialan, jadi benar ya kau bersama Kyuhyun ya?"

"Em.. Hyuk." Aku memberi jeda. "Aku pergi dengan Kyuhyun kemarin. Dan dia juga mengajakku pergi hari ini."

"Hah?!" Ia berteriak. Aku menjauhkan ponselku dari telinga. Teriakannya tidak bercanda. "Sial. Kau pergi dengan Kyuhyun? Kalian berkencan? Sialan kau, Min."

"Aku tidak tahu itu disebut kencan atau bukan."

"Sialan." Ia mengumpat lagi.

Aku memutar mataku.

"Kau naksir Kyuhyun ya?"

"Ku rasa iya." Aku memang tidak bisa berbohong pada Eunhyuk.

"Oh Gee. Kau naksir Kyuhyun. Aku iri padamu. Kau bisa berkencan dengannya. Tapi biarlah, sekarang aku sudah punya Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya masa lalu untukku."

Aku tertawa.

"Kau meledekku ya? Dulu aku mengincar Kyuhyun, tapi malah kau yang berkencan dengannya."

Aku ingat dulu Eunhyuk selalu mencari perhatian Kyuhyun. Dan akhirnya merasa bosan karena Kyuhyun sulit untuk didekati.

"Kau dan Donghae sangat serasi. Untuk apa kau iri padaku. Justru aku yang iri padamu."

"Bagaimana jika kita bertukar pasangan?" Usulnya. Dasar sinting.

"No, thanks." Aku cekikikan.

Ia mendengus. "Cih, aku juga tidak mau. Kau tahu, Donghae jauh lebih hot dari Kyuhyun. Kau bisa mati berdiri jika melihatnya telanjang."

"Kau melihatnya telanjang?"

"Oh. Sudah dulu ya, ibu memanggilku."

"Ya! Kau tidur dengannya ya?"

Pip!

Aku menggeleng heran tapi tersenyum. Menaruh ponselku disaku celana. Aku mencuci muka, menyisir rambutku lalu mengikatnya asal-asalan.

Aku tidak melihat ayah saat aku turun kebawah, ia juga tidak ada dikamar ataupun dihalaman belakang. Aku berjalan menuju dapur, perutku keroncongan. Saat mencari serealku, aku menemukan kertas kecil tertempel di pintu kulkas. Itu dari ayah, hari ini ia ada pertemuan di rumah sakit pagi-pagi sekali.

Ayah tidak dirumah, jadi aku tidak memasak. Hanya memakan sereal lalu kembali kekamarku lagi. Aku mengecek ponselku, satu pesan dari nomor asing.

 _Aku jemput jam 4 sore nanti._

Aku tersenyum. Tidak perlu menebak aku sudah tahu siapa pemilik nomor itu. Aku tidak peduli Kyuhyun diam-diam mencari nomorku atau apa. Itu tidak penting lagi.

 _Ok. Kemana kau akan mengajakku pergi?_

 _Kau akan tahu nanti. Kau pasti menyukainya._

Aku tersenyum. Tidak membalasnya. Kyuhyunku yang penuh kejutan. Aku harus mulai terbiasa dengan itu.

Waktu rasanya berjalan sangat lama. Tidak ada yang kulakukan selain menonton televisi, meringkuk diatas kasur, dan menonton televisi lagi. Dan akhirnya pukul tiga sore.

Aku mandi cukup lama, berendam juga mencukur rambut kakiku. Aku memakai atasan berwarna biru, celana jeans abu-abu, dan jaket berwarna abu-abu juga. Aku membiarkan rambutku tergerai lalu menjepit poniku kebelakang. Hari ini aku memutuskan memakai sneaker. Entah kenapa feelingku mengatakan Kyuhyun bukan tipe pria yang mengajakku makan malam di restoran mewah ataupun berbelanja di mall. Salah satu hal yang membuatku menyukainya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian aku mendengar mobil berhenti di depan rumah. Aku melongok dari jendela kamar. Itu mobil Kyuhyun, ia mengendarai audinya lagi. Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya, ia berpakaian santai kali ini. Hanya kemeja berwarna biru gelap dan celana jeans, santai namun menawan.

Aku bergegas turun dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Ia tersenyum.

"Ayahmu?"

"Ayah sedang pergi. Aku sudah mengirimnya pesan tadi."

"Oke." Ia tersenyum lalu membantuku nengunci pintu, memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar terkunci.

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya ke arah timur. Menuju jalan yang mengarah ke pulau Geoje. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia mengajakku ke sana. Tidak ada yang begitu menarik selain danaunya. Lainnya tidak jauh beda dengan pulau Jeju atau Nami. Bahkan setelah pemerintah menjadikan pulau itu sebagai tempat wisata, mereka juga membangun seperti pusat belanja dan gedung-gedung lainnya.

"Sebenarnya, kemana kau akan mengajakku pergi?"

"Kau akan menyukainya nanti."

Sekitar satu setengah jam kami akhirnya sampai di pulau Geoje. Seperti yang ku bilang tadi, pulau kecil ini ramai oleh wisatawan. Kami turun dan berjalan kaki menuju dermaga. Ada sebuah kapal kecil bersandar disana. Aku yakin, inilah tujuan Kyuhyun mengajakku kemari.

"Kita naik kapal?" Aku bertanya. Kyuhyun berhenti lalu menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Kita harus naik kapal untuk benar-benar sampai ke tujuan."

"Kau selalu membuatku menebak-nebak." Aku sedikit jengkel padanya tapi ia hanya tertawa.

Seorang pria berpakaian tebal menghampiri kami. Ia memberi Kyuhyun dua mantel berbulu dan sebuah kunci.

"Terima kasih, Yoon."

"Ya. Dan kapalmu sudah siap." Pria bernama Yoon itu tersenyum lalu berpamit pergi. Sebelumnya ia menjabata tanganku dan mengatakan bahwa ia senang bertemu denganku.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan jaket tebal itu dan memakaikannya padaku. Ia membantuku naik ke atas kapal. Kapal ini tidak besar, atau mungkin ini lebih pantas di sebut speedboat. Aku duduk di bangku paling belakang, ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku menaiki kapal. Ya, semua yang kulalui bersama Kyuhyun adalah yang pertama.

Kyuhyun mulai menyalakan mesinnya. Aku tidak menyangka ia juga bisa mengedarai kapal. Kami berada di tengah laut sekarang, rasanya seperti mimpi, ini sangat cantik dan menakjubkan. Tapi perutku sedikit tidak bersahabat, mual. Ya, mabok laut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun berteriak.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Aku berbohong. Beharap wajahku tidak pucat.

Kejutan lain yang kudapat adalah Kyuhyun menepikan kapalnya di pulau kecil disebelah pulai geoje. Aku tidak tahu ada pulau lain di bagian ini. Pulau ini sangat indah dan tertata rapi. Ada banyak lampu di tepi pantai, hari sudah mulai geap, jadi semua lampunya menyala. Beberapa puluh meter di sebelah barat ada jalan setapak yang di buat untuk masuk ke dalam pulau. Pulau ini sangat sepi, aku curiga jika tidak ada manusia disini selain kami sekarang.

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam, menghirup udara petang yang bercampur dengan bau air laut. Aku Berjalan di hamparan pasir, Kyuhyun berada cukup jauh di belakangku, aku bernalik menghadapnya. Ia menghampiriku. Kami saling menatap beberapa saat. Sebelah tangannya menangkup pipiku sedangkan lainnya menggengam erat tanganku. Aku menegang, tubuhku menghangat dan jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

"Dulu, aku, ayah dan ibu beberapa kali datang kemari. Aku pernah berjanji pada diriku sendiri jika akan mengajak perempuan yang aku cintai kemari." Ia berbisik di bibirku, hampir bersentuhan. Aku bisa merasakan hangat nafasnya menerpa wajahku. Pria ini membuatku hilang akal. Aku mulai sulit bernafas.

"Kau mengajakku?" Suaraku terdengar serak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min." Ia berkata.

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun tapi tanganku dengan sembrono mengalung dilehernya. Itu keberhasilan tersendri bagiku.

Mataku terpejam saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Kepalaku rasanya berputar, dan lututku seperti jelly. Aku tidak sanggup berdiri jika saja tangannya tidak menopang pinggulku.

Bibirnya hangat dan lembut, ini membuatku gila. Aku bahkan hampir lupa namaku sendiri. Ia melumat bibirku, mengecup bibirku berkali-kali. Rasanya aku bisa hidup hanya dengan berciuman. Konyol.

Tautan bibir kami terlepas, tapi dahinya masih menempel di dahiku. Aku sedikit kecewa sebenarnya. "Ayo, kita ke rumah." Ia berbisik.

Aku mengerutkan alis lalu tertawa kecil. "Ya. Aku kedinginan sekarang."

Kami berjalan sekitar lima menit. Ada dua rumah yang cukup besar dibangun berdampingan. Kyuhyun mengajakku ke rumah yang lebih kecil. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya mengambil sebuah kunci dari sana.

"Rumahmu?" Aku bertanya.

"Milik Josh." Ia mendorong pintu mempersilahkanku masuk. Interiornya sederhana dan tidak membosankan, ada banyak lukisan abstrak yang tergantung di dinding. Di meja-meja ruangan, banyak guci-guci antik terpajang disana.

"Aku tidak menyangka ayahmu se kaya ini."

Kyuhyun tertawa. Kami duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Ia menyenderkan kepala di bahuku mengingatkan aku saat pertama kali datang kerumahnya.

"Josh menghabiskan dua puluh tahun hidupnya hanya untuk bertarung. Dia jarang kalah, jadi kau bisa membayangkan berapa banyak uang yang ia dapatkan."

"Jadi kalian membeli pulau ini?"

"Ya. investasi kecil."

Kecil? Ya Tuhan.

"Josh memberi nama pulau ini Te amo."

"Apa artinya?"

"I love you."

Aku mendengus. "Tidak usah menggombal."

Ia terbahak. "Aku serius, itu arti sebenarnya."

Sial. Aku menunduk, wajahku sepetinya memerah.

"Bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu." Ia menjawab. Tangannya membawa tanganku ke bibirnya.

"Bagaimana ayahmu dan Sab bertemu?"

"Kau tertarik pada kisah mereka?"

"Kenapa tidak."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, ia mencium tanganku lagi. "Sab awalnya menyukaiku."

Oh! Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya. Tapi ia melanjutkan, "Tapi aku menolak. Sab sudah ku anggap seperti kakakku sendiri, aku tidak bisa menyukainya."

Aku menghela nafas lega. Merasa beruntung.

"Ia sedih dan Josh menghiburnya. Entah bagaimana malah mereka saling menyukai. Sulit untuk menerimanya, tapi aku tidak melarang Josh menikah lagi. Sab juga orang yang baik."

Aku menghea nafas. Tiba-tiba aku teringat ayah. Akan lebih baik jika ia bertemu dengan wanita baik-baik yang akan menemaninya di hari tua nanti. Sebagai seorang istri.

"Aku juga tidak melarang ayahku untuk menikah lagi. Tapi dia belum juga menikah."

Kyuhyun memainkan jari-jariku. "Kau tertarik mempunyai ibu tiri orang Amerika?"

"Kau gila? Tidak terima kasih."

Kyuhyun terbahak lagi. Aku suka melihatnya tertawa. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya menghadapku. Tangannya mengangkat kakiku membiarkan kakiku menindih kakinya.

"Kyu. Pernahkah kau berfikir untuk berhenti bertarung. Maksudku kau bisa memilih yang lain."

"Aku lahir dari keluarga dimana ayahku seorang petarung. Aku dibesarkan olehnya, aku melihatnya berada di arena. Menang dan mendapat banyak uang. Aku belajar banyak dari Josh. Aku ingin seperti dia."

"Tidak selamanya kau akan menang. Ada kalanya kau akan kena pukulan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau terluka."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga akan tua seperti Josh. Dia sekarang sudah berhenti dan menjadi tukang pembuat kopi."

Dahiku mengerut menatapnya.

"Maksudku dia memiliki cafe, Josh sering menghabiskan waktunya disana bersama Sab. Mungkin aku akan seperti itu. Tapi entahlah aku belum memikirkannya."

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Kau keberatan aku bertarung?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Aku hanya penasaran saja."

"Boleh aku bertanya lagi?" Aku menatapnya. "Mengapa kau menyukaiku?"

Pertanyaan itu cukup penting. Aku perlu tahu mengapa ia bisa menyukaiku. Masih banya perempuan yang lebih cantik dariku tentu saja. Tapi aku patut menyombongkan diri karena Kyuhyun lebih tertarik padaku dari pada mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku malah meraih tengkukku lalu mencium bibirku lagi. Aku seperti tidak bisa bernafas saat bibirnya melumat bibirku. Mataku terpejam, menikmati setiap kecupan bibirnya yang sayang sekali dilewatkan. Aku akan mengingat baik-baik bagaimana pandainya pria ini berciuman.

Ia melepas tautan bibirnya perlahan. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman.

"Kau ini banyak bertanya ya?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu."

Ia beranjak berdiri. "Waktunya makan malam lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Kyuhyun mengecup lagi bibirku lalu pergi ke dapur. Dapurnya terbuka, menyatu dengan ruang tengah. "Atau ayahmu akan menusukku dengan pisau bedah."

Aku tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun benar, ayah pasti khawatir jika aku pulang larut malam. Aku memeluk kakiku memperhatikannya memasak. Ia menggulung kemejanya, mengeluarkan apapun dari dalam kulkas. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan bahan-bahan makanan itu berada disana, dan aku juga tidak akan memikirkan siapa yang menaruhnya. Ku bilang, Kyuhyun ku penuh kejutan.

.

.

.

Aku bangun sedikit terlambat pagi ini. Semalam aku sulit tertidur, kepalaku pusing dalam arti yang tidak sebenarnya. Jantungku bahkan terus berdetak cepat tiap aku mengingat saat kami berciuman. Setelah memasukan bukuku kedalam tas aku bergegas turun. Ayah sedang membaca koran sambil meminum kopi hitamnya. Semalam Kyuhyun mengantarku beberapa saat sebelum ayah pulang, jadi ia tidak begitu bertanya banyak kemana aku pergi dengan Kyuhyun.

"Pagi, ayah."

"Pagi, Min."

Aku membuat omlet juga memanggang bacon. Lagi-lagi bayangan Kyuhyun tergambar jelas di kepalaku. Ia sangat pandai memasak, steak buatannya luar biasa enak. Setelah omlet dan baconku matang, aku menyajikannya di meja makan. Kami sarapan dengan tenang.

Saat aku menumpuk piring kotor di bak cuci, aku mendengar suara mobil berhenti di depan rumah. Sepertinya bukan Kyuhyun karena aku mengatakan padanya untuk tidak menjemputku.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, ayah yang membukanya.

"Hai, Taekwoon."

"Pagi, paman."

Aku melongok dari dapur.

"Kau mau berangkat dengan Sungmin?"

"Ya. Jika Sungmin tidak keberatan, aku ingin mengantarnya."

"Dia akan berterima kasih padamu." Ayah kembali berkata.

Aku keluar dari dapur menghampiri mereka. Taekwoon tersenyum padaku.

"Hai." Sapaku.

"Min. Taekwoon ingin mengantarmu kuliah." Ayah berkata, tatapan matanya seolah memintaku untuk menjawab ya.

"Aku jadi merepotkanmu."

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan."

"Oke, anak-anak, aku sudah terlambat. Aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang." Ayah berkata. Ia memelukku kemudian menepuk bahu Taekwoon sebelum pergi.

"Ayo."

Aku tidak mungkin menolak ajakannya.

"Aku akan mengambil tasku."

Kami kuliah di kampus yang beda tapi jalurnya memang melewati kampusku. Ia mengambil jurusan teknik, sama sepertiku, tidak ingin mengikuti jejak ayah kami. Dalam perjalanan kami mengingat masa kecil dulu, dimana aku mengatainya pendek dan ia mengataiku gendut, dan sekarang ia seperti model jika aku boleh jujur. Tinggi dan tampan.

"Kau ingat, dulu kau menangis saat jatuh dari sepeda. Kau masuk kedalam parit."

"Itu sangat memalukan. Jangan diingat lagi." Aku mendengus.

Ia tertawa lebar tapi aku tidak tersinggung. Malah aku ikut tertawa mengingat kembali betapa bodohnya aku menyusruk ke parit saat itu.

"Omong-omong, pria waktu itu pacarmu ya?" Ia mengganti topik.

"Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Apa tidak masalah aku mengantarmu ke kampus seperti ini?"

Aku menggeleng, tapi sebenarnya sedikit ragu. "Kami baru dekat. Dia tidak seharusnya cemburu seperti yang kau bayangkan."

"Ya, itu terdengar baik."

Kami sampai sekitar lima belas menit kemudian. Aku melepas sabuk pengamanku lalu turun setelah mengucap terima kasih padanya. Taekwoon melajukan mobilnya, aku berbalik berjalan menuju kelasku di gedung tiga. Aku melihat Kyuhyun berada di parkiran menyender pada mobilnya, ekspresi wajahnya datar, aku tidak bisa menebak dia marah atau apa. Tapi aku yakin, Kyuhyun pasti melihat aku dan Taekwoon.

Aku menghampirinya.

"Sepertinya kau menungguku."

"Ya." Ia meraih tanganku, menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku sebentar, tapi kami tidak berciuman. "Kau bersama Taekwoon?"

Aku tidak menyangka Kyuhyun mengingat namanya.

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu jika ia mampir menjemputku."

Ia terdiam beberapa saat. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Biarkan besok aku menjemputmu oke?"

"Oke."

Kami berjalan ke kelas. Hampir semua orang memperhatikan kami lalu bergosip. Aku tidak begitu peduli pada mereka semua. Toh aku yang menjalani hubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Saat kami berada di lantai dua, aku melihat Victoria berdiri di dekat tangga bersama temannya. Tatapannya sangat mengerikan, cukup membuatku bergidik tapi aku mengabaikannya.

"Tidak perlu memikirkan mereka." Kyuhyun berbisik.

Aku mengangguk.

Kami tidak sekelas hari ini, itu salah satu alasan mengapa aku tidak bersemangat. Kyuhyun mengantarku sampai ke kelas, hanya di depan pintu.

"Kita bertemu nanti." Ia berbisik.

"Yeah."

Aku masuk ke kelas. Eunhyuk sudah duduk di bangku paling belakang seperti biasa. Ia mendekap tangannya di depan dada. Mulutnya terbuka sambil menggeleng tak percaya padaku.

"Wow, kau memancing di laut yang dalam, Min. Dan tangkapanmu luar biasa."

"Tutup mulutmu, Hyuk." Aku mendengus. Duduk disampingnya.

"Kau berhutang cerita banyaka padaku. Ayo ceritakan, kau dan Kyuhyun pergi kemana saja?"

Aku melipat tanganku di meja menjadikannya sebagai bantal daguku. Aku menarik nafas menahan rasa kesal. Bukan karena pertanyaan Euhyuk, tapi karena orang-orang yang masih bergosip tentangku.

"Aku bertemu dengan orang tuanya." Jawabku.

Eunhyuk menganga, ingin berteriak tapi aku cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. "Sialan, kau gerak cepat juga."

Aku menghela nafas. "Bukan seperti itu. Aku juga tidak tahu dia akan mengajakku bertemu mereka."

"Lalu?" Ia menarik kursinya semakin menempel padaku.

"Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya jika aku mengatakan Kyuhyun mengajakku kesebuah pulau."

Alisnya mengerut, bingung tapi penasaran. "Pulau? Pulau apa? Pulau Jeju?"

"Bukan, itu pulau milik orang tuanya."

Matanya melebar hampir keluar dari rongganya. "Orang tua Kyuhyun memiliki Pulau? Apa mereka sangat kaya."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Tidak usah membayangkan berapa uang yang mereka miliki."

Ia mendengus kemudian membayangkan sesuatu. Aku tahu apa yang ada di kepalanya.

"Ish, kau ini Anastasia Steele atau apa sih?" Ia menggerutu. Tebakanku tepat, dasar korban novel. "Beruntung sekali mendapatkan tuan abu-abu versi Korea."

Aku memutar mataku. "Kau in bicara apa sih?"

Ia menahan senyumnya, tapi berpura-pura kesal. "Sudahlah, aku jadi kesal sendiri memikirkannya." Ia cekikikan. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Tapi aku melihat Kyuhyun berangkat sendiri ke kampus. Kalian tidak berangkat bersama?"

"Aku berangkat bersama Taekwoon. Kau ingat? Teman kecilku, aku pernah menceritakannya padamu?"

"Taekwoon? Dia sudah kembali dari Jepang?"

"Ya."

"Apa dia terlihat tampan sekarang?"

Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti. Ia mengerutkan bibirnya tidak senang dengan ekspresiku. "Ya aku tahu. Aku sudah punya Donghae sekarang."

Kata-katanya membuatku tertawa, padahal aku sama sekali tidak berfikir kesana. "Aku iri padamu." Ia melanjutkan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?

"Tidak juga sih." Ia mengangkat bahu. Sekarang ia menatapku seperti melihat anak anjing tersesat dan kelaparan. Pokoknya sangat menyedihkan dimatanya. "Donghae saja sudah cukup membuatku hilang akal. Berada di dekatnya seperti kau harus siap sewaktu-waktu mendapat serangan jantung karena tatapan atau suaranya. Belum lagi saat kulit kami bersentuhan. Aku mendadak pusing."

Aku tidak paham apa yang ia katakan. Ku rasa ia salah makan saat sarapan tadi. Atau ia tidak bisa membedakan yang mana kopi dan yang mana wine. Mabuk.

"Apalagi kau. Dekat dengan dua pria sekaligus di waktu yang sama. Aku ikut prihatin."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Guys... panjang kayak tol cipularang. Maafkan daku TT

Ada yang nunggu kapan konfliknya? Kapan Kyuhyun tarung? Santai aja dulu. Mau yang happy happy dulu ah. Hahaha

Greget ih ngga ada yang nyangka Kyuhyun jadi petarung masa. Tapi gapapa sih, jadi suka. Hahaha

See next chap, teman. Jangan di tebak-tebak lah. Santai dulu aja. kkk

Btw, saya bikin aku twitter. hahaha bolehlah di follow biar rame twitternya kek orang-orang. Tapi ga maksa sih. kkk anissalee13

Tengkyu~

Anissa Lee.


	5. Chapter 5

Beberapa hari ini aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun. Seperti malam ini, Kyuhyun akan mengajakku pergi keluar. Aku tidak tahu kemana Kyuhyun akan mengajakku pergi. Lagi pula aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

Aku meminta ijin pada ayah sore tadi. Ia tidak melarang tapi juga tidak begitu senang. Aku tahu ayah lebih menyukai Taekwoon daripada Kyuhyun. Tapi ayah juga tahu kalau aku hanya menganggap Taekwoon sebagai teman. Aku pikir ini hanya masalah waktu.

Ayah sedang menerima telpon saat aku turun. Kyuhyun masih dalam perjalanan kemari jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil menonton televisi. Aku mengganti-ganti saluran mencari tontonan yang menarik selain acara gosip. Tidak ada yang menarik tapi acara musik juga tidak terlalu buruk.

"Kyuhyun belum datang?" Ayah bertanya. Ia duduk disampingku setelah meletakan ponselnya di atas meja.

"Masih dijalan." Ayah mengangguk. "Siapa yang menelpon ayah tadi?"

"Dokter Kim. Ada pertemuan di Makau sabtu nanti bersama dokter-dokter dari luar negeri. Tapi ayah tidak bisa ikut sepertinya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sendirian di rumah. Siapa yang akan menemanimu?"

Aku memutar mataku. Mendadak malu dengan kartu identitasku sendiri. "Aku sudah besar, ayah. Tolonglah."

Ayah mengangkat bahunya. "Ya, kau sudah besar dan kau memiliki pacar, Min."

Sudah kuduga.

"Kyuhyun orang yang kuno jika ayah ingin tahu."

"Tapi bukankah Kyuhyun pernah tinggal di Amerika? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu pada ayah."

"Ya, memang." Aku mengakui.

Ayah menjentikan telunjuknya. Wajahnya mendadak merekah, seperti menang lotre.

"Tapi ayah tidak seharusnya menilai Kyuhyun seperti itu." Gerutuku.

Dahi ayah mengerut. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ayah tidak." Elaknya.

Aku menghela nafas.

"Ayah tidak percaya padaku?" Tanyaku sedikit mendramatisir.

Ia tidak langsung menjawab. Memperhatikanku sebentar kemudian menghela nafasnya panjang. "Ayah percaya padamu. Maafkan ayah."

Aku hanya menatapnya, tidak mengatakan apapun.

Aku tahu sebagai orang tua tunggal tidaklah mudah baginya. Ia di bebani tanggung jawab yang besar. Dan ya, memang tidak ada salahnya ia mengkhawatirkanku. Pergaulan sekarang memang mengerikan. Ayah seharusnya senang karena Kyuhyun lah pria yang aku cintai. Ia sangat kuno, mungkin. Sejauh ini kami hanya berciuman, tapi itu saja sudah membuat kepalaku berputar dan lututku melunak seperti jelly. Ia tidak menyentuhku lebih walau terkadang aku mengharapkannya.

Lamunanku menguap saat aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Itu pasti Kyuhyun. Ayah berdeham sambil mendekap tangannya di depan dada. Matanya tetap tertuju pada layar televisi.

"Ayolah, ayah."

"Memangnya kenapa? Ayah tidak melakukan apapun, Min."

Aku mendengus lalu beranjak membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun. Ia berdiri di depan pintu, tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang kubayangkan sebelum alam sadarku ditarik jauh kedalam mimpi. Beberapa detik ku gunakan untuk menyusuri lekuk wajahnya, padahal aku bisa melakukannya kapanpun. Rahangnya yang tegas, manik coklatnya yang indah, dan hidungnya yang mancung. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak melihat bibirnya, karena pikiranku pasti akan kemana-mana jika aku melakukan itu.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku. Saat jari kami saling manaut, aku merasakan perasaan nyaman yang sulit kujelasakan. Dulu pertanyaan konyol pernah muncul di kepalaku. Dengan pria seperti apa aku akan jatuh cinta nanti. Dan sekarang aku sudah menemukan jawabannya.

Ayah hanya menjawab singkat dan mengatakan untuk tidak pulang larut malam saat Kyuhyun berpamit mengajakku pergi. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengendarai mobil yang berbeda, kali ini entah BMW seri apa aku tidak tahu. Keluarga pencinta mobil. Aku tidak akan bertanya berapa jumlah mobil yang ia miliki, tapi aku penasaran dengan isi garasi kelewat besar yang berada dirumahnya.

"Kita pergi kemana?"

"Ada pesta kecil." Ia menoleh padaku lalu melanjutkan, "Sab ulang tahun."

Aku melotot padanya. Ia hanya meringis sebagai permintaan maaf. Yang benar saja. Sab ulang tahun dan ia sama sekali tidak memberitahuku. Setidaknya aku memiliki beberapa jam untuk menyiapkan kado jika saja Kyuhyun memberitahu saat mengantarku pulang tadi siang.

"Aku tidak membawa kado." Aku menggerutu. "Dan kau tahu? Sangat memalukan aku datang hanya membawa diri saja."

"Sab tidak begitu mengharapkan kado, Min. Dia bilang kau datang saja itu sudah membuatnya senang."

"Sab itu perempuan. Setiap perempuan mengharapkan hadiah di hari spesialnya jika kau ingin tahu itu."

"Benarkah?" Ia terkekeh. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di kepalanya. "Aku sudah menyiapakan hadiah. Aku menulis nama kita disana. Tidak perlu kalut seperti itu."

"Itu berbeda." Aku mengeram kesal. "Oh sial. Bisakah kau menghentikan mobilmu ini di toko depan sana. Mungkin ada yang bisa kubeli untuk Sab."

"Oke, oke." Ia tertawa. Seolah-olah melihatku kesal adalah hiburan tersediri untuknya. Menyebalkan sekali.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir pertokoan. Aku memasuki toko kecil yang menjual pernak-pernik kuno. Kyuhyun menemaniku, tapi aku sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak mengeluarkan sepersenpun uang dari dalam dompetnya.

"Apa menurutmu Sab akan menyukai ini?" Aku bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Menunjuk gelang rantai perak. Ada hiasan berbentuk bulatan kecil dibagian tengah. Disana tertulis sebuah kata yang ditulis dengan huruf latin. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa artinya.

"Sempurna. Sab pasti akan memakainya." Jawaban Kyuhyun membuatku tersenyum. Aku meminta penjaga toko itu untuk membungkusnya dengan kotak kecil.

Aku mengambil uang dari dompetku lalu membayarnya. Rasanya senang juga mengeluarkan isi dompetku di depan Kyuhyun.

Sekitar lima belas menit berkendara, kami sampai di sebuah klub. Aku sudah menebak pesta kecil yang Kyuhyun maksud bukanlah acara makan malam keluarga. Melihat bagaimana Sab, aku sudah tahu pesta seperti apa yang perempuan itu inginkan.

Aku bersyukur malam ini aku mengenakan jaket denim yang kupadukan dengan celana jeans hitam dan juga sneaker. Setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik dari pada memakai kaos rajut di tempat seperti ini.

Seorang perempuan berpakaian ketat menghampiri kami. Aku bersumpah ia mencebikan bibirnya saat melihat tangan Kyuhyun menggandeng tanganku. Aku mengerutkan alis menatapnya, tapi ia berpura-pura tidak melihat.

"Bisa ku bantu?" Ia bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Suaranya di buat-buat. Aku sepertinya muntah sedikit didalam mulutku.

"Joshep." Kyuhyun menjawab tapi tidak menatapnya.

Perempuan itu mengangguk lalu mengantar kami kelantai atas. Saat didalam lift ia sengaja menyibakan rambutnya ke bahu memperlihatkan punggungnya yang terbuka. Sebenarnya dia pekerja disini atau apa sih?

Aku melotot pada Kyuhyun saat ia mengeluarkan siulan kecil. Perempuan itu pasti sudah terbang jika saja bokong jeleknya sedikit lebih ringan.

"Itu hanya sopan santun saja, sayang." Kyuhyun berbisik. "Setidaknya aku harus menghargai usahanya untuk menggodaku." Lanjutnya.

Aku mendengus. Ia hanya tertawa lalu membawa tanganku kebibirnya.

Lift berhenti di lantai lima. Perempuan itu bergeser memberi kami jalan untuk keluar. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada kami. Well, sebenarnya aku tidak.

"Nice back, Moly." Ucap Kyuhyun. Aku mendengar perempuan itu cekikikan sebelum pintu lift kembali tertutup.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi kau memanggil namanya." Tuduhku.

Ia mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Jadi aku hanya memanggilnya asal. Moly nama anjing peliharaan Sab."

Aku mendengus tapi juga tertawa. Kami berjalan menuju pintu dimana dua pria berseragam hitam berdiri di depannya. Kyuhyun kembali menyebut nama Josh lalu dua pria itu membukakan pintu untuk kami.

Sebenarnya siapa yang ulang tahun? Josh atau Sab?

Ruangan ini sama persis dengan bar yang ada di lantai bawah. Hanya saja lebih kecil. Dentuman musik seakan menyambut kedatangan kami. Bau asap bercampur alkohol menguar diseluruh ruangan. Aku tidak biasa datang ke tempat seperti ini. Terakhir kali saat Siwon – mantan pacar Eunhyuk mengadakan pesta. Itu sekitar dua tahun yang lalu.

Tidak banyak yang hadir di pesta Sab. Sebagian dari mereka tidak asing lagi bagiku, aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka di tempat latihan milik Josh.

Kami berjalan menghampiri Sab, ia sendiri, sedang menenggak bir langsung dari botolnya. tidak bersama Josh.

"Oh God, aku senang kau datang." Sab melompat lalu memelukku.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sab." Aku balas memeluknya. Ku ambil hadiah dari saku jaketku, mengangkatnya sejajar dengan wajah Sab. "Untukmu."

Sab menatap kotak ditanganku, menatap Kyuhyun lalu menatap kotak itu lagi. Ia mengambilnya sambil cekikikan. Aku tersenyum lalu melirik Kyuhyun. Ia memutar matanya, mengakui bahwa pendapatku benar. Sab, mengharap hadiah dariku.

Sab membukanya. Matanya berbinar seperti anak kecil. Aku bahkan hampir lupa jika Sab adalah ibu tiri Kyuhyun. "Ya Tuhan. Ini cantik sekali, Min." Ia memasang gelang pemberianku ditangannya. "Kau tahu apa artinya ini?"

Aku meringis.

"Artinya Kebahagiaan."

Aku tidak menyangka Sab mengerti bahasa Latin. Perempuan itu benar-benar menarik. Tidak heran jika para pria Cho menyukainya.

"Omong-omong, aku juga punya kado." Kyuhyun berkata.

"Boleh kudapatkan kadoku sekarang?" Ucap Sab tak sabar. Aku juga.

Sekarang kami lebih mirip seperti bertukar kado natal.

Kyuhyun merogoh saku jaketnya. Ia mengeluarkan amplop berwarna putih, mengulurkannya pada Sab. "Sialan Sab, ini pertama kalinya aku membeli tiket konser Exo. Kau harus tahu berapa uang yang ku bayar untuk mendapatkan freepass ini. Kau bebas menemui mereka di backstage setelah konser."

Aku menganga sebelum beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya terbahak. Konser Exo eh? Aku akan membahas ini kapan-kapan dengan Sab. Aku juga suka Exo.

Sab menjerit senang. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun setelah merapas amplop dari tangan pria itu. "Sialan, sialan. Kau memang anakku yang terbaik."

Aku tertawa keras. Anakku ya?

Kyuhyun memutar matanya. "Oh, tolonglah, Sab."

"Kau memang anakku. Sopanlah sedikit." Gerutu Sab.

Tidak lama kemudian Josh datang menghampiri kami. Ia terlihat berbeda malam ini dengan setelah jas berwarna hitam. Rambutnya disisir rapi kebelakang. Josh sepertinya tipe orang yang berlebihan memakai jel rambut.

"Hai, litle bunny." Josh memelukku, seperti biasa. "Bagaimana harimu?"

"Tidak lebih menyenangkan dari malam ini."

Josh tertawa. Ia menghisap rokoknya lalu menghembuskan asapnya keatas. "Aku juga."

"Kau tidak suka tempat seperti ini ya?" Josh bertanya lagi.

"Eh? Aku bisa membaur kok." Ucapku yang terdengar menggelikan ditelinga mereka.

Mereka tertawa. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku cuek.

Josh merangkulku tapi tanganku tetap bergandengan dengan Kyuhyun. Kami berjalan ke tempat duduk paling ujung jauh dari panggung DJ. Sab memimpin, ia berjalan seperti melompat-lompat sambil mengibaskan amplop ditangannya.

Josh hanya mengantar kami. Ia kembali bergabung bersama teman-temannya juga Sab. Kebanyakan dari mereka bukan warga korea.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri kami. Lagi-lagi perempuan berpakaian ketat.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Perempuan itu bertanya pada Kyuhyun tentu saja.

"Apa yang kau minum?" Kyuhyun bertanya padaku.

Bibir perempuan itu mengerut. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Tapi ia tentu tidak akan menyerah.

"Margarita." Ucapku.

"Margrita dan Wisky." Kyuhyun berkata. Kali ini menatap perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu terdiam beberapa saat - pasti terpesona. "Oke." Ucapnya, Ia tersenyum malu-malu lalu pergi dengan langkah sempoyongan.

"Kau tidak suka tempat seperti ini kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Kami duduk di loveseat, bahunya menempel pada bahuku. Ia memainkan jemariku, mengusap punggung tanganku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Mencoba untuk suka." Ucapku percaya diri.

Ia tertawa. "Kau berhasil."

Beberapa saat kemudian si pelayan datang membawa pesanan kami. Ia tersenyum pada Kyuhyun saat menaruh gelas dimeja. Aku jadi merasa kasihan karena Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dompetnya. Mengambil beberapa lembar puluhan ribu won lalu menaruhnya di baki perempuan tadi.

"Terima kasih. Aku senang jika kau tidak kemari kecuali aku yang memanggil." Ucap Kyuhyun. Tidak sopan memang tapi aku setuju.

Aku tidak pernah melihat orang menolak tip. Walau ekspresi wajahnya sedikit kebingungan, ia mengambil uang itu lalu berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun sebelum pergi.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar Taekwoon?"

Dahiku mengerut.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Ku rasa Taekwoon menyukaimu." Jawabnya seperti terpaksa.

"Aku tidak tahu itu. Tapi tidak ada yang melarangnya jika Taekwoon menyukaiku."

Ia terkesiap, tapi sedetik kemudian tersenyum. Aku bisa melihat itu adalah senyum khawatir.

Aku mendesah. "Aku bersamamu, Kyu. Bukankah itu bisa menjawab semuanya?"

"Ya. Aku tahu."

Ia mengakui. Tapi sepertinya belum cukup puas. Aku meneguk margaritaku, mengernyit saat rasa pahit alkohol dan asam lemon menyentuh lidahku. Aku benar-benar buruk dengan minuman seperti ini.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu." Ia berkata lembut. Batinku melompat girang mendengarnya. Tapi aku tersadar itu lebih seperti peringatan bukan pernyataan.

"Kau sepertinya tidak percaya padaku."

"Aku percaya." Ia menyambar.

"Tidak. Kau tidak percaya padaku."

"Oh, sialan. Aku tidak mau seperti ini."

Aku menghela nafas. Ia memegang tanganku erat seakan berjaga-jaga mungkin saja aku akan pergi.

"Aku dan Taekwoon berteman baik. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk selingkuh darimu." Aku diam sebentar, merutuki tololnya diriku sendiri.

Kyuhyun menahan senyumnya. Tapi kembali bersikap biasa saat sadar aku meliriknya.

"Itu karena sebagian besar waktuku bersamamu. Aku menyukainya tentu, tapi sebagai teman."

"Maafkan aku." Ia tampak menyesal. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menjadi rumit. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk tidak membahasnya lagi.

Sab dan Josh bergabung bersama kami. Mereka benar-benar menikmati pestanya.

"Oke aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Sab sangat bersemangat.

"Aku? Tapi kau yang ulang tahun hari ini." Aku berkata was-was.

Ia memutar matanya. Tangannya mengalung di leher Josh. Mereka duduk berpangkuan. Aku sudah terbiasa melihatnya, tidak lagi merasa risih.

Josh tersenyum misterius. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sebentar lalu menatapku lagi. Aku makin bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang mereka rencanakan.

"Ini bukan dariku." Sab menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya. Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku lebih tegak lalu menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kita akan ke Vegas jumat malam nanti."

Oh!

Kita, kecuali aku.

Aku dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah membahas ini lagi. Lagi pula ayah mungkin tidak akan mengijinkanku pergi. Akhir pekan ini akan menjadi akhir pekan yang sangat panjang dan membosankan. Tiga hari berjauhan dengan Kyuhyun. Ya, tiga hari.

"Kita termasuk kau." Sab mendengus. Telunjuknya mengarah padaku. Seakan tahu apa yang ada di kepalaku sekarang.

Aku menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Ia menungguku reaksiku dan sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak. Maksudku, aku senang akhirnya kau mengijinkanku ikut." Aku menggengam tangannya. Ia masih ingin mendengarkan penjelasanku.

"Tapi ini soal ayahku. Ia tidak mungkin mengijinkannya."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Josh dan Sab. Aku menatap Kyuhyun, ia tidak menunjukan reaksi seperti mereka. Lebih tenang.

"Aku sudah memikirkan itu." Ia berkata. "Sab akan membantumu."

Aku melihat Sab. Ia mengedipkan mata padaku.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin berbohong."

"Tidak, Min. Tidak ada yang berbohong. Tapi akan lebih baik jika Sab ikut membantumu meminta ijin. Sab perempuan, ayahmu akan lebih mempercayainya."

Kyuhyun ada benarnya, tapi aku tidak yakin.

"Kau benar, Min. Akan lebih baik jika kau ikut bersama kami."

Aku tersenyum.

Ada beberapa arti dari ucapanya. Pertama, kami memang tidak ingin berjauhan. Kedua, aku mungkin bisa jadi semangatnya. Ketiga, Taekwoon.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku tidak ada kelas, jadi aku memutuskan untuk dirumah saja. Kyuhyun akan datang kemari setelah kelasnya berakhir sore nanti. Tapi kami tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, hanya dirumah saja. Aku masih memikirkan bagaimana reaksi ayah nanti saat aku meminta ijin untuk berlibur - itu alasan yang bagus - ke Vegas. Aku harap Sab berhasil meyakinkan ayah, tapi aku tidak ingin berharap banyak. Jika ayah tidak mengijinkan, ya aku bisa apa.

Bahan makanan sudah habis. Aku pergi belanja di supermarket. Membawa uang seratus ribu won yang kuambil dari laci dapur. Uang khusus keperluan masak. Ayah yang menyiapkannya.

Aku membeli sayuran, buah, daging, telur, susu dan makanan ringan lainnya. Supermarketnya tidak begitu jauh dari rumahku, tapi jalanannya sangat sepi. Kebanyakan penduduk disini adalah pekerja, jadi tidak heran di jam seperti ini tidak ada orang yang lewat.

Kecuali gerombolan berandalan yang tidak berguna.

Aku ingin berbalik mengambil jalan lain. Tapi tiga pria bertato itu melangkah lebar mengejarku.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana, manis?" Pria berambut hitam bertanya.

"Habis belanja ya?" Kali ini pria bertindik.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang seperti mereka berkeliaran disiang bolong seperti ini.

Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku. Tapi pria berambut hitam dan teman pendeknya yang satu lagi sudah menghadang.

"Biarkan aku pergi." Gertakku. Tapi suaraku malah seperti ketakutan.

Mereka tertawa.

Aku mendesah dalam hati. Seharusnya aku berlajar bela diri, setidaknya cara menendang.

"Oke. Tapi setelah kita main bersama-sama."

"Apanya yang main bersama-sama?"

Tiga pria bodoh itu serempak menoleh kebelakang. Aku mengenal suaranya, sepersekian detik kemudian aku menghela nafas lega.

Aku menerobos disela-sela tiga pria itu. Besikap seperti biasa saja kemudian berdiri di belakang Taekwoon.

"Kau sebaiknya pergi saja, sok jagoan." Pria bertindik tersenyum remeh. Taekwoon hanya mengangkat bahu, ia berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati tiga pria bodoh itu.

"Oh sial!"

Mereka semua mengumpat lalu berbalik pergi menjauh. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, tidak percaya. Apa yang Taekwoon lakukan? Yang kulihat hanya ia berkacak pinggang sambil menyibak sedikit jaket yang ia kenakan. Hanya itu.

Aku mengehela nafas.

Entah kenapa aku malah bersyukur bertemu Taekwoon bukannya Kyuhyun. Tiga pria tadi sudah pasti habis ditangannya.

"Ya, Tuhan. Aku sangat ketakutan tadi."

Aku menghampiri Taekwoon.

"Ugh, mereka sok jagoan yang tolol. Seharusnya malu sedikit dengan matahari."

Aku tertawa, mengangguk setuju.

"Omong-omong, kau mau ke rumahku ya?" Aku bertanya. Seingatku, Taekwoon tidak mempunyai teman lain yang tinggal di daerah sini, mungkin.

Ia meringis.

"Aku memang ingin ketempatmu. Kau kan libur, jadi kupikir kau dirumah."

"Eh? dari mana kau tahu aku libur?"

Ia mengangkat bahu, menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. "Ayahmu yang bilang."

Aku memutar mata jengah, tapi tertawa.

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu di cafe tadi. Ia sedang membeli kopi. Lalu ia bilang, kau libur. Ya aku kemari saja." Ia menjelaskan.

Aku tersenyum. Ia masih seperti Taekwoon yang ku kenal. Sehari setelah ia mengantarku ke kampus, kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Aku merasa tidak enak saja. Seperti ia sengaja menjauh.

"Ya. Kau seperti menghilang beberapa hari ini."

"Oh. Benarkah? Jika kau tidak terlalu sering pergi bersama pacarmu itu. Ya, mungkin kita bisa bertemu."

Aku melotot padanya.

"Ups. Maaf."

"Sudahlah, ayo kerumah. Apa kau tidak dingin." Lanjutnya.

Aku mengikutinya masuk ke mobil. Memprotesnya yang memarkirkan mobil ditengah jalan. Tapi ia balik mengomel bahwa aku dan tiga pria tolol itu lah yang menyebabkannya.

.

.

.

Aku membuat secangkir teh untuk Taekwoon. Ayah pasti senang Taekwoon datang kerumah. Ya, aku juga. Ini hanya karena kami jarang bertemu.

"Bagaimana Korea?"

Ia menyeruput teh nya. Dahinya mengernyit, tapi itu bukan karena teh, itu karena pertanyaanku.

"Tidak ada yang berubah. Tapi aku suka perempuan-perempuannya." Ia menyeringai.

"Pilih satu untukmu. Dan kenalkan pada paman Jung."

"Ugh, tidak tahu." Bibirnya mengerut. "Aku belum menemukan yang cocok. Tapi kalau kau, mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkannya."

Mataku menyipit menatapnya, ia cepat-cepat meralat. "Tapi kau sudah punya pacar. Si petarung kesayangan Vegas."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Taekwoon seperti sudah mengira bahwa itu lah reaksi yang akan ku tunjukan.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanyaku sangat hati-hati.

Taekwoon tidak mengenal Kyuhyun. Yang ku tahu, mereka hanya bertemu beberapa kali dan ya, menyapa sekedar untuk basa-basi. Tiba-tiba aku berpikir bahwa Taekwoon menguntit kami dan mencari tahu tentang Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya itu berlebihan, untuk apa ia melakukannya.

"Jangan konyol." Ia mendengus, seolah mengerti apa yang ku pikirkan. "Kau tahu kan kakekku tinggal di Amerika? Aku sering berlibur disana." Ia menatapku. "Pertarungan seperti itu sangat terkenal disana. Aku pernah menonton beberapa kali"

"Kau menonton?" Aku menyambar. "Kau melihat Kyuhyun?"

"Aku akui dia petarung hebat. Aku juga ikut taruhan, mendapat keuntungan lima puluh ribu dolar."

Aku menarik dalam-dalam nafasku. Taekwoon tahu tentang Kyuhyun, tapi tidak dengan ayah. Bagaimana jika Taekwoon menceritakan itu padanya. Ayah sudah pasti tidak suka aku berkencan dengan seorang petarung. Demi Tuhan, ayah adalah dokter.

"Aku cukup kaget saat melihatnya bersamamu. Ku pikir dia tinggal disana."

"Dia pindah dua tahun yang lalu."

Ia mengangguk. "Paman Lee tidak tahu ya?"

Aku terkesiap. Ia menatapku, tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada ayahmu, jika itu pikiran yang mengganggumu dari tadi."

"Maaf." Ucapku lirih. Merasa bersalah sudah menuduhnya.

Aku menghela nafas. Memutuskan untuk mengganti topik. Taekwoon masih tertarik membahas perempuan-perempuan korea, dan mengatakan aku jauh lebih baik dari mereka. Aku tahu ia sedang mencoba membuatku tertarik padanya. Tapi aku tidak begitu menanggapi.

"Aku harus pulang."

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Ayah belum pulang."

"Aku ada janji dengan temanku."

Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Aku mencebik. "Teman biasa atau teman kencan?"

"Dua-duanya, tapi bukan teman spesial."

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Saat ia berdiri, aku tidak sengaja melihat sebuah pistol terselip di celananya. Ia menatapku bingung, tapi aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Aku sadar mulutku menganga, jadi aku menutupnya rapat-rapat membentuk garis lurus.

"Eh?" Tangannya menutup bagian resleting celananya yang masih rapat.

Aku mendesah, memutar mataku.

"Jangan konyol." Aku meniru nada bicaranya saat mengingatkanku tadi. "Kau membawa pistol ya?"

Ia tampak terkejut, tapi sejurus kemudian meringis.

"Hanya jaga-jaga saja. Tapi ada gunanya juga tadi."

Oh. Pantas saja preman itu langsung pergi.

Beberapa saat aku hanyut dalam pikiranku sendiri. Aku ingat ayah pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa ayah Taekwoon adalah anak angkat dari keluarga kebangsaan inggris. Seorang mantan anggota CIA. Ayah Taekwoon akhirnya menjadi seorang dokter, menikah dan pindah ke Korea. Aku bergidik ngeri membayangkan, mungkin saja Taekwoon seperti kakeknya. Walau bukan anggota CIA, setidaknya Taekwoon di didik seperti itu.

"Kau pasti memikirkan yang tidak-tidak?" Ia bertanya. Menebak ekspresiku.

"Hanya ada beberapa pertanyaan saja yang menggangguku."

Ia tersenyum. "Tanyakan saja lain kali. Aku pasti akan menjawabnya. Tapi tidak hari ini, sepertinya aku harus benar-benar pulang."

Ia menunjuk ke arah luar jendela. Aku melihat mobil Kyuhyun berhenti di depan rumah.

Aku mengangkat bahuku lalu mengantar Taekwoon keluar. Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya, Taekwoon menyapanya lebih dulu saat berpapasan sebelum masuk kedalam mobil. Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiriku, ekspresi wajahnya biasa saja atau mungkin mencoba untuk biasa saja.

"Aku pergi dulu." Taekwoon berteriak. Aku mengangguk. Ia menyalakan mesin lalu melajukan mobilnya.

Aku menatap Kyuhyun, mencari tahu barangkali ia memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Ia balik menatapku, menggeleng sambil tersenyum seolah tahu apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Bagaimana harimu?"

"Lambat." Itu terdengar seperti keluhan.

Ia tersenyum lalu mencium bibirku. Mataku terpejam menikmati bibir lembutnya yang dingin. Ini pasti karena suhu udara.

Aku berjinjit memperdalam ciuman kami. Tapi tangannya menahan pinggulku, membuat tautan bibir kami terlepas.

"Ayahmu bisa saja muncul sewaktu-waktu." Ucapnya.

Aku mendesah. Ia tertawa lalu mendorongku masuk. Saat aku ingin menutup pintu, Suv mercedes berwarna silver berhenti di belakang mobil Kyuhyun. Itu Sab.

"Sab?"

"Dia datang?" Kyuhyun ikut melongok.

Aku membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Sab keluar dari mobilnya, tangannya melambai-lambai pada kami.

"Dia bilang ingin bicara dengan ayahmu malam ini." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku masih tidak yakin."

Dahinya mengerut menatapku. "Tidak yakin ikut bersama kami atau tidak yakin mendapat izin ayahmu?"

"Yang kedua." Aku menjawab dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Ia tersenyum. Tangannya memeluk pinggangku erat. "Setidaknya kita harus mencoba dulu."

Sab menghampiri kami. Aku memperhatikan pakaiannya. Kali ini ia memakai hoody berwarna merah yang di padukan dengan celana jeans abu-abu. Rambutnya di kuncir kebelakang. Ia juga memakai lipstik warna pink. Sab terlihat lebih muda, orang lain pastj mengira kami adalah seumuran.

Aku sekarang tahu. Ayah pasti akan mengira Sab adalah temanku, kami akan pergi bersama. Bukan hanya aku dan Kyuhyun.

"Ayahmu belum pulang?" Sab bertanya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Bagus." Ia mengangguk.

Kami masuk kedalam. Aku membuatkan Kyuhyun dan Sab teh hangat. Kyuhyun duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi sementara Sab sedang meneliti tiap sudut rumahku. Setiap foto yang di pajang pasti ia tanyakan, dan ia cukup terkejut melihat foto ibuku. Ya, ibuku mirip denganku, hanya saja ia lebih cantik tentu saja, dan lebih elegan - cerminan istri seorang dokter.

Aku duduk di samping Kyuhyun, tangannya merangkul bahuku erat. Aku ingin mencium bibirnya tapi Sab tiba-tiba menghampiri kami, menggerutu karena hari selalu turun hujan, ia merindukan sinar matahari menyengat kulitnya. Aku setuju dengannya kali ini.

"Ayahmu lama sekali sih." Sab mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sebentar lagi."

Pucuk dicinta, ayah pulang tidak lama kemudian. Sab lebih dulu memperkenalkan diri. Ia dengan sopan memanggil ayah dengan sebutan tuan walau akhirnya ayah memintanya untuk memanggilnya sebagai paman.

"Bahasa koreamu sangat lancar." Ayah memuji. Aku mengangguk setuju. Walau aksen inggrisnya masih kental, tapi Sab sangat lancar mengucapkannya.

"Aku hanya banyak belajar." Sab tersenyum. "Kyuhyun banyak mengajariku."

"Jadi, kalian ingin berlibur ke Amerika?" Ayah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi inilah intinya.

"Ya." Kyuhyun yang menjawab.

Ayah melihat kearahku. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti memohon.

Ayah mengehela nafasnya. Ia terdiam, menimbang-nimbang sebentar keputusannya.

"Ayolah, paman. Kami hanya berlibur saja. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun. Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan semua keperluan Sungmin."

"Aku punya cukup uang ditabunganku untuk membeli tiket pesawat, Sab." Aku mengingatkan.

Sab mendengus padaku. "Simpan saja uangmu."

Aku memutar mataku. Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku, ia tersenyum menang. Tentu saja mendukung Sab.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu jauh?" Akhirnya ayah membuka suara. "Ada banyak negara yang lebih dekat jika kalian ingin berlibur."

"Tentu tidak." Sab menghela nafas lirih. "Lagi pula paman juga harus ke Makau kan? Sungmin jadi tidak sendirian."

"Oh bagaimana kau tahu?"

Ayah tampak terkejut.

"Bukan aku." Aku menyela.

Sab terkekeh. "Bukan Sungmin yang memberitahuku, tapi pamanku juga seorang dokter yang mewakili pertemuan itu, Mark Rouland."

Aku melihat ekspresi ayah yang kali ini jauh lebih terkejut. Ada garis raut kagum di wajahnya. Mungkin dokter Rouland adalah salah satu dokter bedah yang terkenal.

"Dan aku tahu, perwakilan dari Korea salah satunya adalah anda." Lanjut Sab.

"Kau keponakan dokter Rouland?"

"Ya." Sab menjawab.

Dan pacar putrimu ini adalah cucunya. Aku menambahkan dalam hati.

"Jadi?" Sab bertanya lagi.

Ayah lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang. Ia melihat kearahku, Kyuhyun, Sab, lalu kearahku lagi.

"Baiklah. Hanya akhir pekan."

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf panjang. Amburadul.

Maaf juga udah nunggu lama. Maklum, cari duit juga sih. kekeke

See you next chapter.

AnissaLee


	6. Chapter 6

McCarran International Airport.

Rasanya aku baru saja tertidur saat Kyuhyun membangunkanku. Ia sedikit menyesal mengganggu tidurku yang seperti orang mati dalam dekapannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kami bahkan penumpang terakhir yang turun dari pesawat. Kyuhyun merangkulku, menuntunku berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Susah payah aku mengingatkan diriku untuk membuka mata setiap kali setelah mengerjap. Butuh beberapa menit sampai aku sepenuhnya tersadar ketika kami sudah berada diluar.

Sama seperti Korea, Vegas juga sedang musim dingin. Aku merapatkan jaketku, menarik nafas dalam-dalam membiarkan paru-paruku terisi dengan udara pagi yang dingin. Ini masih pukul empat pagi, tidak banyak orang-orang yang beraktifitas pada jam seperti ini.

Sebuah mobil sedan - yang ku tahu adalah mercedes - berhenti persis di depan kami. Seorang pria keluar dari sisi kemudi. Kyuhyun menyapanya, ia bernama James, tubuhnya besar dan berkulit hitam. Mirip seperti Tyere Gibson hanya saja ia memiliki rambut panjang yang di kepang kecil-kecil.

James melempar kunci mobilnya pada Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku lalu pergi menaiki mobil jeep yang entah sejak kapan berada disana. James membuka pintu kemudi, aku melihat seorang wanita bergeser saat James masuk kedalam.

"Thank you, James." Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

James membuka kaca mobilnya, menyembulkan kepalanya keluar. "Anytime, Kyu." James menyahut. Teman wanitanya tadi melambaikan tangan tersenyum pada kami.

"Ayo kita pergi. Kau sepertinya masih mengantuk."

"Sebenarnya aku lapar." Aku melingkarkan tanganku diperutnya. Ia tertawa lalu mengecup bibirku.

"Kau bisa memesan makanan apapun setelah kita sampai di hotel nanti."

Aku mengangguk. "Ide bagus."

Sekitar dua puluh menit berkendara, kami tiba di Manhattan. Sebenarnya Josh dan Sab menawarkan untuk tinggal bersama mereka di apartemen. Tapi Kyuhyun menolaknya, memilih menginap di hotel saja, hanya berdua. Pikiranku semakin melantur, perutku tiba-tiba mulas memikirkannya, seperti demam panggung.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar hotel. Aku lebih dulu masuk sementara ia berjalan dibelakangku sambil membawa koper. Kamar ini dua kali lebih luas dari ruang tengah dirumahku. Ranjang berukuran besar lengkap dengan fasilitas mewah lainnya. Catnya berwarna coklat dan kuning pastel, banyak barang-barang antik yang terpajang di rak-rak kecil yang menggantung didinding. Tapi aku tidak memperhatikannya secara spesifik.

Kyuhyun menghampiriku setelah menaruh koper kami di dekat lemari, tangannya menangkup wajahku, mengecup bibirku sekilas.

"Katakan sesuatu." Bisiknya tepat dibibirku. Aku bisa merasakan hangat nafasnya menerpa kulit wajahku.

"Tidak tahu." Aku berkata lirih. Demam panggungku belum juga hilang. Menyebalkan.

Aku memejamkan mata saat Kyuhyun kembali menciumku. Ciumanya sangat bergairah dan dalam. Ia mengangkat tubuhku dengan satu kali hentakan, aku melingkarkan kakiku dipinggangnya, memeluk erat lehernya memperdalam ciuman kami. Kyuhyun mendudukanku di atas meja. Aku tidak bisa lagi berfikir jernih, kepalaku berputar dan lututku terasa lunak. Tanganku merosot turun mencari kancing kemejanya. Setelah aku berhasil membuka dua kancing teratas, Kyuhyun menghentikanku. Ia melepas tautan bibir kami membuatku mendesah kecewa.

"Tidak." Suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar oleh nafasnya yang memburu. "Tidak sekarang."

"Kurasa kita sudah cukup dewasa."

Ia tersenyum sambil menggeleng. Tangannya menyusuri bibirku, kembali mengecupnya dengan lembut. "Tentu, aku bahkan bisa melihatnya dari bentuk tubuhmu."

Oh!

"Biar kusiapakan air hangat untukmu mandi."

Lagi-lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku melompat turun saat Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ku buka koper milikku, mengambil peralatan mandi, juga kaos dan celana pendek. Ponselku bergetar, Sab mengirimku pesan bahwa mereka akan datang pukul sepuluh nanti. Mereka sudah berada di Vegas sejak kemarin. Aku masih memiliki waktu sekitar empat jam, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur setelah mandi. Tidak peduli Kyuhyun memintaku untuk sarapan lebih dulu sebelum tidur. Tiba-tiba tidak lagi lapar dan sangat mengantuk sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang, Kyuhyun mengajakku ketempat latihan. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan tempat latihan Josh di Korea, hanya saja ini lebih kecil. Hampir semua yang berada disana bersorak saat kami masuk kedalam. Itu bukan untukku tentu saja. Beberapa meneriakan nama Kyuhyun, mengeluran suara siulan yang keras. Aku memasukan tanganku kedalam saku jaket, mendadak mengkeret berada diantara mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Menyadari raut wajahku.

"Tentu." Aku berbohong, tapi gagal. "Sedikit ketakutan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menarik tanganku, membawanya kebibir, mengecupnya cukup lama. "Abaikan saja. Itu hanya mereka."

Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku. Kyuhyun mengajakku bertemu dengan orang-orang yang berada di kerumunan meja paling belakang. Dua perempuan berjalan mendahului kami, mereka mengedipkan matanya pada Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Bibir mereka mengerucut lalu menyungging senyum puas saat melihat penampilanku yang ternyata biasa-biasa saja. Aku mengangkat alisku kemudian bergidik melihat pakaian mereka yang kelewat pendek.

"Lihatlah siapa yang datang." Salah satu dari mereka berteriak. Aku yakin pria itu adalah orang korea.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekali. Ia mendengus berusaha menunjukan wajah kesal, tapi sebenarnya senang bertemu mereka. Josh juga ada disana. Ia tersenyum padaku setelah menghembuskan asap rokoknya tinggi-tinggi.

"Uh sialan. Dia membawa gadis cantik."

"Anak nakal. Jangan bicara seperti itu di depan perempuan." Josh memukul kepalanya. Ia menghisap lagi rokoknya dalam-dalam sebelum membuang puntung rokoknya kedalam asbak.

"Memangnya aku bicara apa sih?"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya lalu menggeleng heran. "Tutup mulutmu, Chanyeol."

Pria bernama Chanyeol tadi mendengus, tapi juga tertawa.

"Min, mereka semua adalah saudara-saudaraku." Kyuhyun memperkenalkan, menunjuk mereka satu persatu. "Max, Chanyeol, Minho dan Taeyong."

Mereka semua mengangguk kecuali Max. Pria yang ku tebak paling tua diantara saudara Kyuhyun yang lainnya. "Jadi apa kepanjangan dari Min? Hyomin? Jimin?" Tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Lee Sungmin." Aku tersenyum menjabat tangannya. Cukup terkejut saat ia membawa tanganku kebibirnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sungmin."

"Sangat senang." Chanyeol menimpali, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

Aku duduk ditengah-tengah Kyuhyun dan Taeyong. Diantara yang lainnya, sepertinya Taeyonglah yang paling muda dan pendiam. Tapi diantara mereka juga, Taeyonglah yang terlihat tidak begitu menyukaiku. Sab datang bergabung. Ia duduk dipangkuan Josh melingkarkan tangannya di leher pria itu. Minho dan Chanyeol terang-terangan menggoda mereka, Taeyong sibuk dengan ponselnya sementara Max pergi saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Maafkan orang-orang sinting itu, Min." Sab berkata padaku. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada yang lain.

"Aku sudah terbiasa sepertinya." Aku mengangkat bahu. Sab tertawa keras sampai mendapat pukulan kecil dari Josh di bahunya.

"Bung, kau masih mau duduk disitu atau latihan bersama kami?" Max berteriak dari kejauhan. Ia sudah berganti pakaian, hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan dan celana olahraga. Max juga petarung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku pergi latihan sebentar." Ucapnya lalu meraih daguku menempelkan bibir kami. Hanya sebentar. Aku yakin, saudara-saudaranya sedang tertawa sekarang.

Saat Kyuhyun latihan aku sengaja tidak bergabung dengan Sab. Teman-teman wanitanya sudah jelas tidak menyukaiku. Aku menaiki tangga tribun, di bangku paling atas aku melihat Taeyong dengan teman perempuannya. Tapi saat aku datang, ia meminta perempuan itu untuk pergi. Aku melihat kilatan marah dimata perempuan itu, ia melotot padaku sebelum pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menyuruh dia pergi." Aku berkata, merasa tidak enak.

"Dia sendiri yang ingin pergi. Aku tidak." Jawabnya datar.

"Kau seharusnya lihat wajah kesalnya tadi."

Ia tidak menjawab.

Aku menghela nafas. Tanpa meminta ijin, aku duduk disampingnya. Ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, sengaja memberiku ruang lebih banyak. Taeyong sepertinya sulit untuk didekati, tapi entah kenapa aku lebih nyaman dengannya daripada saudara-saudara Kyuhyun yang lain. Ia tidak banyak bicara, lebih senang mendengarkan sepertiku.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" Aku bertanya lebih dulu.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya tidak."

Ugh, aku benci jadi wartawan. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi tapi ia melanjutkan. "Aku masih bisa mengejar mata pelajaranku yang tertinggal tentu saja. Tapi jika aku sekolah, aku tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun bertarung malam ini."

"Kau tidak sekolah sampai malam kan?"

Ia menoleh padaku, tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku lebih senang berkumpul dengan yang lain seperti ini."

Aku mengangguk paham. Tentu saja momen seperti ini jarang mereka temui sejak Josh dan Kyuhyun pindah ke Korea. Jika aku jadi Taeyong, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau ke Korea?" Aku bertanya lagi. Ia mengangkat alisnya menatapku sebentar. Pandangannya kembali lurus kedepan, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin mengingat-ingat.

Ia mendesah. "Aku sudah lupa, mungkin sembilan atau sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Aku tidak punya keluarga lagi disana." Lanjutnya.

Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Sebenarnya aku bukan saudara Kyuhyun." Taeyong melanjutkan. Aku cukup terkejut, ia tertawa kecil seperti sudah menebaknya.

"Dulu aku punya kakak perempuan, cantik sepertimu." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Jihyun pernah berkencan dengan Kyuhyun, tapi tidak lama."

Ia memberi jeda menunggu reaksiku. Aku tersenyum mengatakan padanya bahwa tidak masalah jika ia ingin bercerita.

"Beberapa minggu setelah putus dengan Kyuhyun, Jihyun ternyata hamil."

"Oh, bukan. Bukan Kyuhyun yang melakukannya." Taeyong cepat-cepat mengoreksi. Tapi sejujurnya jantungku seperti merosot mendengarnya. "Jihyun hamil dengan pria tolol yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku mendengarnya menangis setiap malam. Suatu hari, Jihyun meminta pertanggung jawaban Kyuhyun. Memberitahu orang-orang bahwa Kyuhyun menghamilinya. Aku tahu bukan Kyuhyun pelakunya, tapi aku sangat kasihan melihatnya frustasi seperti itu."

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Begitu juga aku.

"Jihyun akhirnya mengambil jalan lain. Ia memilih bunuh diri." Katanya pelan. Aku menyentuh bahunya. Ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak punya siapapun kecuali Jihyun. Ayah dan ibuku meninggal saat aku masih kecil. Dan hari itu, Jihyun menyusul mereka. Aku sangat kesepian, rasanya aku juga ingin bunuh diri. Aku mencoba meninum racun. Ku pikir aku akan mati, tapi Kyuhyun malah membawaku ke rumah sakit. Saat itu Kyuhyun memang ingin menjengukku."

"Setelah aku sembuh, Josh dan Kyuhyun merawatku. Aku tinggal bersama mereka. Saat mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea aku lebih memilih tinggal disini saja."

Ia berhenti bercerita lalu melirikku. "Maafkan aku, aku jadi melantur."

"Tidak masalah."

Ia tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu, saat aku melihatmu tadi, aku jadi teringat Jihyun. Dia juga punya rambut coklat panjang sepertimu. Jika kau pernah melihat foto ibu Kyuhyun - bukan Sab, pasti kau akan melongo. Kalian bertiga, ibu Kyuhyun, kau dan Jihyun, mempunyai kemiripan. Dan kau tahu? Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengajak teman kencannya kemari. Termasuk Jihyun."

Aku nyengir. Lagi-lagi tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Taeyong masih sangat muda, masih membutuhkan sosok keluarga. Ia beruntung bertemu Josh dan Kyuhyun.

"Jihyun adalah orang yang baik. Hanya saja, pria bajingan itu memanfaatkannya." Lirihnya lalu menghela nafas. "Aku merindukannya, tapi saat melihatmu, rasanya sedikit terobati."

"Kau beruntung memiliki Kyuhyun, dia sangat baik." Taeyong menunjuk Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan ke arah kami.

Aku tersenyum. Mataku tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Pria ku, pria yang berhasil merebut hatiku dalam waktu singkat. Beberapa saat aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku, jika saja Jihyun masih hidup dan mereka tidak putus, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah berada disini sekarang. Egois memang, tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkannya jika itu terjadi.

Taeyong berdiri. "Aku pergi dulu. Mungkin Winwin sedang ngambek sekarang."

Aku tertawa. Pasti Winwin adalah perempuan yang melototiku tadi. Perempuan yang sepertinya keturunan Cina.

Kyuhyun menghampiriku, ia memukul bahu Taeyong, mengeluh karena Winwin mengamuk di belakang. Taeyong hanya meringis lalu turun ke bawah.

"Mereka itu kenapa sih?"

Kyuhyun menggerutu lalu duduk disampingku. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan ujung rambutnya basah. Ia menciumku, seperti biasa bibirnya berhasil membuatku hilang akal. Aku memejamkan mataku menikmati tiap kecupan yang ia berikan.

"Ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

.

Malam datang begitu cepat. Aku cukup gugup saat kami tiba di tempat pertarungan. Aku mengingatkan diriku untuk tidak berfikir yang macam-macam. Tapi bayangan Kyuhyun mendapat pukulan selalu muncul di kepalaku.

Kami melewati pintu belakang. Menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah. Orang-orang yang tidak tahu, pasti akan mengira ini hanya sebuah klub biasa. Josh dan Sab berjalan di depan kami. Entah disengaja atau tidak, kami semua berpakaian serba hitam. Sab mengenakan gaun sepan hitam pendek lengkap dengan topi bundar para bangsawan. Josh mengenakan setelan jas hitam seperti saat ulang tahun Sab, ia juga memakai topi bundar. Sedangkan aku dan Kyuhyun memakai jaket kulit yang dipadukan dengan jeans.

Kami berhenti di depan pintu kaca. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang membukakannya untuk kami, memandu kami menuju arena. Aku bergidik mendengar sorakan orang-orang yang sudah memenuhi tribun. Pria, wanita, bahkan remaja seumuran Taeyong turut memenuhi tempat ini. Mereka meneriaki nama Kyuhyun, tapi samar-samar aku juga mendengar mereka meneriaki nama lain. Jenks.

Lawan Kyuhyun sudah berada diatas ring. Tubuhnya lebih besar dari Kyuhyun, kulitnya hitam dan botak. Ia melihat garang ke arah kami, membuatku mengkeret di pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pasti sadar aku ketakutan, jadi ia menciumku sekedar menenangkan.

"Hey, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya. Tentu."

Kyuhyun membuka jaket kulitnya, melepas kaos yang ia pakai memperlihatkan otot-otot perutnya yang tercetak samar. Kyuhyun terlihat menggairahkan, ia luar biasa tampan dan seksi. Perut bawahku menegang saat ia membawaku kepelukannya, merasakan kulitnya yang hangat dan otot-ototnya yang kencang.

Sebelum naik ke atas ring, ia menuntunku ke depan. Tangannya menangkup wajahku lalu menciumku penuh nafsu dan gairah. Kyuhyun menahan pinggangku, mencondongkan tubuhnya memperdalam ciuman kami.

Sorakan orang-orang terdengar dua kali lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Tentu saja karena pertunjukan yang sedang mereka lihat sekarang. Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir kami. Mengecup keningku sekali.

"Ini tidak akan lama." Ia berbisik.

Aku mengangguk. Tidak akan lama baginya memang, tapi bagiku?

Sab mengajakku duduk di deretan bangku paling depan bersama Josh dan lainnya. Aku melihat Winwin dan Taeyong di bangku atas, ia tidak lagi melotot padaku. Tapi ia memeluk erat lengan Taeyong sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Aku duduk didekat Chanyeol. Aku berterima kasih padanya sudah mengingatkanku untuk menarik nafas dan jangan terlalu tegang.

"Kyuhyun akan menang, percayalah." Ia sedikit berteriak. Sorakan orang-orang disini tidak bercanda.

Seorang pria berjas naik keatas ring setelah Kyuhyun. Suasana semakin riuh saat pria yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Mike itu menyapa. Mike cukup tua, ia mungkin seumuran dengan Josh. Aksen Italinya sangat kental saat ia berbicara.

Aku melihat orang-orang mulai mengeluarkan uang mereka.

Saatnya taruhan.

"Simpan saja uangmu, Min." Sab berteriak mengingatkanku.

Aku mengangkat bahu, Sab memutar mata melihatku mengambil dua lembar lima puluh ribu dolar dari sakuku.

Chanyeol tertawa. Ia merampas uangku mengumpulkannya pada si gadis pirang. "Nice, Darling." Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya padaku. Aku tertawa.

Mike berteriak lagi. Itu berarti pertarungan akan di mulai. Aku menggigit bibirku, mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku duduk di bangku belakang. Menit pertama Kyuhyun mendapat pukulan diwajahnya. Orang-orang mendesah, beberapa dari mereka bahkan menjerit lalu mengumpat. Aku meringis, itu pasti sakit, tapi Kyuhyun biasa-biasa saja. Ia sepertinya sengaja membiarkan lawannya memukul lebih dulu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun berhasil memukul Jenks. Seakan tidak memberi kesempatan untuk membalas ia terus memukulnya. Jenks tergeletak di lantai tapi belum menyerah. Ia berdiri balas memukul Kyuhyun, tapi sayangnya Jenks lebih dulu mendapat pukulan telak.

Aku menggigit bibir, meremas jariku menghilangkan rasa gugup. Kyuhyun sangat menakutkan, tapi aku tidak ketakutan.

Jenks melayangkan tinjunya pada Kyuhyun. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun balas meninju lebih keras.

Mike meneriaki nama Jenks, saat Jenks mencoba berdiri, Kyuhyun sudah menariknya, memberi pukulan tepat di hidung. Orang-orang mengeluarkan suara jijik saat darah dari hidung Jenks muncrat ke lantai. Tapi banyak dari mereka juga tertawa puas. Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar. Aku benci darah.

"Jenks pulanglah, dan obati lukamu." Pria di belakangku berteriak lalu tertawa lebar.

Kyuhyun memukulnya sekali lagi. Jenks sudah tidak bisa berdiri. Ia terkapar di lantai dengan hidung berdarah. Mike naik keatas ring, menghitung sampai sepuluh lalu mengumumkan bahwa Kyuhyunlah pemenangnya.

Semua berteriak senang, tapi tidak di tribun seberang. Mereka mengumpat bahkan hampir mengamuk. Kalah taruhan.

Kyuhyun turun dari ring. Orang-orang langsung mengerubunginya. Untung saja Chanyeol menggandeng tanganku, jika tidak aku sudah terjatuh karena tertabrak. Sab dan Josh langsung pergi ke belakang di kawal oleh dua orang pria bertubuh besar, aku dan Chanyeol mengekori mereka. Aku tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun, ia seperti tenggelam dalam lautan manusia.

"Sialan, kita menang banyak malam ini." Minho berseru sambil membawa setumpuk uang ditangannya. Josh dan Sab tertawa cekikan. Chanyeol melompat menghampiri Minho, tidak sabar mengambil uang kemenangannya.

Itu hanya uang taruhan yang kami dapatkan. Tidak termasuk bayaran Kyuhyun yang Chanyeol bilang hampir seharga mercedes keluaran terbaru.

"Kau harus mentraktirku kopi." Minho mengulurkan uang padaku. Aku mendapat tiga kali lebih banyak dari yang ku keluarkan.

Aku tersenyum. "Bonus sepotong cake coklat dariku." Minho tertawa, Chanyeol menggerutu padaku karena aku tidak mentraktirnya.

"Guys."

Serempak kami menoleh kearah pintu. Disana, berdiri pria yang aku cintai. Kyuhyun dengan tubuh berkeringat super seksinya. Ia tidak lagi bertelanjang dada, aku berterima kasih untuk itu. Karena pikiranku pasti sudah kemana-mana nantinya.

Chanyeol dan Minho memeluk Kyuhyun bergantian. Sab bersorak lalu berlari ikut memeluk Kyuhyun. Taeyong, Winwin dan Max baru saja datang. Mereka bergabung bersama Josh. Sementara aku duduk di sofa memperhatikan mereka. Sebenarnya aku hanya fokus pada Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan aku menemui gadisku." Kyuhyun berkata sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku menunduk, pipiku pasti memerah. Chanyeol dan lainnya mengeluarkan suara sengaja menggodaku. Termasuk Josh. Ya Tuhan.

"Aku mencemaskanmu." Ucapnya lalu mengecup bibirku.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu."

Kami berciuman lagi. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini. Tapi aku tidak merasa bosan tentu saja. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"It's time to party!" Sab berteriak senang. Sengaja mengganggu sepertinya. Ia cekikikan lalu keluar menggandeng tangan Josh. Minho, Chanyeol, dan Max tertawa keras. Taeyong dan Winwin tersenyum, tapi Winwin cepat-cepat menutup rapat mulutnya saat mata kami bertemu.

"Pesta apa?" Aku bertanya. Yang lain sudah lebih dulu pergi keluar.

"Pesta kemenangan tentu saja. Di klub atas."

Kyuhyun melepas kaosnya, menggantinya dengan kemeja berwarna hitam yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada diatas meja.

"Ayo."

.

.

.

Sama seperti ditempat latihan tadi siang. Orang-orang yang berada di Klub bersorak saat kami masuk. Dentuman musik dan asap rokok yang bercampur dengan bau alkohol seakan menyambut kami. Kyuhyun menuntunku melewati orang-orang yang sedang meliukan tubuhnya di lantai dansa. Sebenarnya tempat ini lebih mirip dengan kasino. Banyak dari mereka sedang mengadu keberuntungan di meja judi. Termasuk Josh.

"Kau tahu cara bermain kartu?"

"Poker?" Aku balik bertanya. Ia mengangguk. "Tidak."

"Lihat bagaimana aku mengambil uang-uang mereka."

Ia tersenyum percaya diri. Kami berjalan ke salah satu meja judi. Tiga pria dan satu perempuan berada di sana seperti sedang menunggu kami.

"Mereka teman-temanku." Kyuhyun menunjuk mereka satu persatu. "Nathan, Luke, Jhony dan pacarnya, Vey."

Mereka menyapaku ramah. Bahkan menggunakan bahasa korea yang terdengar lucu. Aku duduk disamping Kyuhyun di dekat Vey, ia keturunan Jepang. Vey cantik, rambutnya pendek sebahu berwarna hitam. Tubuhnya sempurna seperti model victoria secret.

Luke mulai mengocok kartu dan membagikannya. Aku tidak begitu paham cara bermainnya, tapi Kyuhyun menang di putaran pertama. Hanya pemanasan, mereka menambah taruhan menjadi seratus ribu dolar. Lagi-lagi putaran berikutnya Kyuhyun yang menang. Begitu juga putaran ke tiga.

"Full house." Kyuhyun berkata, tersenyum congkak sambil meletakan kartunya diatas meja.

Luke dan Nathan mengumpat, sementara Jhony mendesah kesal.

"Kau membawa keberuntungan, sayang." Ia mencium pipiku.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi trims." Aku tersenyum.

"Uh uh, kau stop saja." Nathan menggerutu kesal. Kyuhyun tertawa lalu mengambil tumpukan uang diatas meja. Kurang dari lima belas menit, Kyuhyun sudah memenangkan satu juta dolar. Yang benar saja.

"Maafkan aku, Min. Tapi jika pacarmu ini tetap disini, aku akan bangkrut. Ia tidak memberi kami kesempatan untuk menang." Nathan berkata. Berpura-pura frustasi.

Aku tertawa.

"Aku akan menghabiskan uang yang ia dapat di meja ini jika itu bisa membuat kalian senang."

"Ide bagus." Jhony menyeringai. "Setidaknya dia harus bangkrut juga."

Aku tertawa lagi. Tentu saja itu hanya omong kosong.

"Ok, ok, aku juga sudah bosan. Semoga beruntung, kawan."

Kyuhyun tertawa. Lalu mengajakku pergi. Sebelumnya ia menciumku, aku mendengar Jhony mendengus meminta kami untuk cepat pergi.

Kami kembali ke hotel sekitar pukul dua pagi. Kyuhyun sedang mandi saat Eunhyuk menelpon. Aku berbaring di atas kasur, sudah berganti pakaian, kaos longgar dan celana pendek.

"Sialan. Aku mengirim pesan tadi siang dan kau baru membalasnya."

"Maafkan aku. Aku baru mengeceknya."

Aku mendengarnya berdecak. "Sebenarnya kau dimana sih?"

"Emm Hyuk, apa kau percaya jika aku bilang aku sedang berada di Vegas bersama Kyuhyun?"

Tidak ada jawaban apapun.

"Hyuk." Aku memanggilnya lagi.

"Tunggu aku sedang berfikir."

Aku mengehela nafas.

"Oh Tuhan, kau di Vegas? Las Vegas. Kota Dosa?"

"Ya, Hyuk." Ucapku sambil memutar mata.

"Ya Tuhan, ternyata kalian benar-benar serius ya. Kyuhyun bahkan mengajakmu berlibur kesana."

"Uh, kau pikir kami hanya main-main?"

Ia terbahak. "Ya Tuhan, iya iya yang di mabuk cinta. Aku mengerti, darling."

"Tutup mulutmu."

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan di kota dosa itu? "

"Tolonglah, kau bisa menggunakan istilah lainnya kan?"

"Eh? Kau belum pernah mendengar julukan Sin City ya?"

Aku memutar mataku lagi lalu menghela nafas. "Ya, ya. Lupakan saja."

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Desaknya.

"Banyak. Akan kuceritakan saat kita bertemu nanti."

"Kau selalu berhutang cerita padaku."

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Kyuhyun sudah selesai. Ia bertanya siapa yang menelponku malam-malam seperti ini. Well, pagi sebenarnya.

"Eunhyuk." Aku menjawab tanpa suara.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia berjalan menuju lemari mengambil pakaiannya.

"Hyuk, aku akan menelponmu lagi besok."

"Ada Kyuhyun ya? Ya sudah. Ingat, kau berhutang cerita padaku."

"Oke."

Aku memutuskan panggilannya. Kyuhyun sudah selesai berpakaian. Ia melompat ke kasur, bergabung denganku di bawah selimut.

"Tidur?" Ia bertanya.

"Tidur."

.

.

.

TBC

Sign

AnissaLee


End file.
